When It Rains
by Bronnwyn
Summary: What happens when Bella awakens from the change with a dangerous gift? Well, she is kidnapped by the vampires of Volterra, and held prisoner. Can Edward save her in time? Will she give in to their demands before he can get there? Will their love survive?
1. Injury

When It Rains

_So this is my first story, so don't be TOO hard on me. i plan to update within the next day or two, but would really appreciate some reviews. so yeah, enjoy._

**_Disclaimer: If you know what/who it is, it isn't mine, it's Stephanie Meyers, however, if you're like, "WTF is that?"_** **_it's mine. _**

* * *

Chapter 1.

BPOV

_I cannot believe I'm actually doing this. _I thought as Edward helped me out of his Volvo. _Charlie is soo going to flip._ I looked up to Edward, hoping he'd talk me out of this, but, as expected, he just smiled down encouragingly. I tried to smile back, but it twisted into a grimace.

"Bella, love, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked quietly just before we walked through the door. "Yes," I nodded. "I'm just, apprehensive, you know Charlie isn't going to be happy about this." Edward nodded, "I know, his thoughts right now aren't very kind. Of course, he's know this was coming for a while, he's very worried that we're about to tell him." He whispered before opening the door. My eyes popped open wide, but I quickly got myself back under control. "Dad?" I called. "In the T.V room honey!" Charlie called.

Charlie was sitting in his usual chair, watching a game when we walked in. _Please please please Bella, keep yourself under control. _I begged myself. "Dad, Edward and I need to talk to you." Charlie nodded and muted the game. "Sure kiddo, what's up?"

I sat down on the couch and pulled Edward down beside me. He wrapped his hand around mine and squeesed gently. "Umm, Dad," I took a deep breath trying to figure out how to tell him. "Dad," I said more clearly. "Edward and I are getting married, he proposed." Edward smiled shyly at Charlie, his thoughts were obviously much less than kind right now, judging by the color of his face.

"You **What**?" Charlie shouted. I would have fallen off the couch if it wouldn't have been for Edward's protective arm around me. "We are getting married Sir." He said definatly. "You most certainly are not!" Charlie kept ranting. "Bella is eight-teen, not **nearly** old enough to make this type of decision!" My face was turning deep crimson as Edward insisted that I was plenty old enough. "As long as my daughter lives under my roof, she will not be marrying anyone, especially **you**. You left her, you broke her, and you almost got her killed! No, I won't allow this!" Edward's face fell, I could tell that he thought, or knew, what Charlie had said was true. I jumped up and put my finger in his face. "Then I will just leave, I'm eight-teen, you can't keep me here any longer. Edward and I are going to be married, you can be there, or you can not!"

I stormed up the stairs and grabbed my bag. Edward came in behind me, looking very grim. "Edward love, don't you even pay attention to what he said. I was very very sad when you left, but you're back now, and we're getting married, now help me pack." Edward nodded, perking up a bit. He went to my closet and started handing me my clothes.

When everything was packed up Edward helped me carry it down to the Volvo, and we drove back to his house. Alice was waiting in the garage, bouncing up and down with excitement. By the time, I had gotten out of the car she already had my two suitcases and was waiting to drag me up to Edward's room. "Bella that was not a very mature thing to do to Charlie." She scolded. I was about to argue, when she put a finger to my lips. "But don't worry about it, he wasn't going to let you get married no matter what, and was about to go grab his gun. I'm glad you're going to be living here with us." I smiled, glad I'd be accepted here, though I knew there wasn't a chance they'd turn me away.

Alice danced thourh the door and kissed Jasper as she ran up the steps. On the way up to the room, Carlisle stopped me. "Oh Bella, could I have a word." I nodded. "Of course Carlisle." He led me into his study, and I plopped down in a seat. "Bella, first let me say, welcome to our home, I knew you'd end up here before to long." I blushed red. Carlisle chuckled as he continued.

"Now I called you here to discus your change. Edward and I have talked about it, and we think it should take place a week after the wedding, that way you and Edward can have a honeymoon, and you can get your, umm, human expericance, I believe he called it." I blushed even redder. "Do you agree to that?" He asked. I nodded quickly. "Yeah, that's great!" Carlisle nodded and marked something in a notebook on his desk. "Alright then Bella, you're free to go."

I nodded my thanks and walked up to Edward's room to uppack. I opened the door and froze in shock, Alice was flying about the room, placing all my things in there suitable places. "Alice, I could have unpacked myself, you didn't have to do that!" I gasped. She laughed her tinkling little laugh. "Don't worry about it Bella, now it's over that much faster! Ooh, with you living here I could have **soo** much more time to give you makeovers!"

_Oh god,_ I thought. _Please don't let her want to give me one now! _I tried to figure out an escape plan, but they were all thwarted by her vampire skills. She laughed again, louder this time. "Don't even try Bella, you know it won't work, and I'll just have to do more to you to fix the stuff you'll do trying to escape, you're hair'll get all knotted, you'll probably fall, and all that, nope, you should just chill, and anyway, I wasn't planning on it right now, the others want to welcome you!"

She skipped happily from the room, and I was only to glad to follow, now that I knew I wasn't walking into a Bella Barbie session.

As I spepped off the bottom step I was plowed down by a giant mass of stone. "Emmett!" I gasped as he wrapped his arms tight around me. I couldn't breathe, my face was getting hot, and my fingers were going numb. "Air!" I squeaked. Edward ran down the stairs and yanked Emmettt off me. I sucked in a ragged breath. "You idiot!" Edward shouted. "You were about to kill her!" He stooped down beside me. "Are you alright love?"

I shook my head, my ribs and back were in agony, it took all I had not to cry. "No, it hurts!" I breathed out and was hit by a fresh wave of pain. Edward turned back to Emmett and smacked him. "You see what you've done! Carlisle!" He shouted, scooping me up in his arms and running me up the steps. "Edward." I moaned. "It'll be alright Bella, Carlisle will make it better.

He laid me down on his bed and Carlisle rushed in. "What happened?" He asked, sitting next to me. "Emmett hugged her." Edward said bitterly. Carlisle sighed heavily and started to feel my sides and back, making me moan, almost shout, in pain. "I'm certain she has a few broken ribs, but I'm not to certain about her back, we need to get her to the hospital so I can see." I rolled to get off the bed, but pain shot through my body like knives. "Oh Bella, love, hold still, I'll carry you!" Edward scooped me up again and ran me out to his car.

I groaned loudly when he sat me down beside him. "Shh Bella, shh, it's going to be okay, Carlisle will fix you, it's all going to be alright." He soothed. My breathing was coming in short gasps from the pain. He wrapped his hand around mine and squeesed gently.

He screeched to a halt in front of the hospital and scooped me up in his arms again. Carlisle quickly led us to an x-ray room. Edward laid me down on the table, and then Carlisle pulled him back behind a screen.

After the x-rays had been taken, Edward carried me into a room and laid me on the bed. "Oww!" I cried. "Oh Bella!" He gasped, holding me up again, so that no wait rested on my ribs and back.

Carlisle walked into the room carrying a large envelope. "Well it's just as I expected, you have three broken ribs, as well as a few broken vertebrae," Edward gasped, but Carlisle continued. "Now, you really **can not** move around, or you'll knock them out of place and risk being paralyzed, I'm going to give you a brace so that you can walk and sit, and move a bit, but you are absolutly forbidden from bending over, raising your arms up, and twisting around. Edward, please, watch her and make sure she doesn't." Edward nodded. "Yes Carlisle."

He spun around and left. "Edward." I groaned again. "What is it love?" I took in another ragged breath. "It hurts Edward, it hurts!" I groaned. "I know love, I know. Just hold still, Carlisle will be right back with the brace, then we can go home, and I'm positive he'll give you some medicine to make it stop hurting." He tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "I'm going to rip Emmett's arms off," He growled.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder until Carlisle came back with the brace. "Alright now Bella, pull up your shirt." He ordered. I raised my shirt up to my chest and Carlisle put me tight in the brace. I moaned loudly when it squeezed my ribs and moved my back. "Here Bella, take this." He handed me some pills to stop the hurting. I popped them into my mouth and swollowed them dry. The pain started dulling so that I could speak. "Thank you." I whispered. "It's no problem Bella. Now take her home Edward. And when you get done with Emmett, send him up to my study please." Edward nodded, "Yes Carlisle." Then set me on my feet. "Can you walk?" I took an unsteady step. "I think I can, but make sure I don't fall." Edward nodded, "Of course my love." Edward grasped my elbow and helped me walk to his Volvo.

When we pulled up Emmett was sitting in the garage waiting. "Bella! Bella, I am soo sorry, I didn't know I was hurting you!" He tried to pull me from the car, but it only caused a new wave of pain. "Ahh!" I gasped. "Emmett, let go!" Edward ordered. Emmett dropped my hand and Edward pulled me from the car. "Go inside love, Esme will help you." Esme was standing beside me. She took my elbow and led me to the house, but not before I heard Edward begin his abuse on Emmett.

"Is Emmett going to be alright?" I asked Esme quietly as she helped me ease down onto the couch. "He will be fine, Edward will hurt him, but he'll heal quickly." There was a loud cry from out in the yard. I took in a sharp breath, making my ribs hurt more. "Bella dear, calm down, you're hurting yourself, Emmett will be fine." I nodded, and laid down.

Cold fingers were stroking my forehead very gently. "Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't see it!" Alice whispered my my ear. "Not your fault." I groaned trying to sit up; she put a hand on my lower back and helped me up. "Thanks." Alice nodded. "Bella, how are you feeling? Does it hurt? Do you want more pain medication?" _Ugh, where's the off button?_ "Alice, calm down, it hurts a bit, but not that bad, I'll be fine. Where is Edward, how long have I been out?" Alice's lips went into a tight line. "How long Alice?" I ordered again. "This is the first time you've woken up in almost 26 hours." She whispered. "Oh my God, why didn't anyone try to wake me?" I hissed. Alice winced. "Bella, we did, but you were too far out of it, you wouldn't come back to us. Edward is upstairs talking to Carlisle right now; they're trying to figure out what happened."

I groaned as I pulled myself up off the couch and walked over to the stairs. I was about to start climbing them when Alice stopped me. "Bella, you can't walk up those, you'll mess up your back." She scooped me up in her arms and fluidly ran up the stairs so she wouldn't jolt my back. "Umm, thanks." I said when she put me down. Alice grinned ear to ear. "No problem Bella, just go knock on the door!"

"Come in!" Carlisle called before I even touched the door. I slowly twisted the knob and walked in very slowly. "Oh Bella!" I was immediately wrapped up in Edward's arms. "Mmm!" I moaned. He immediately let go. "I'm sorry dear, how are you feeling?" I groaned again. "Sore, really really sore." Edward stroaked my hair, "I'd give you more of that medicine Carlisle gave you, but we think that's what knocked you out, we're discussing alternitives." I took a slow breath, trying not to move my ribs. "Just give me some advil." I groaned out. Edward nodded, "We could do that for now, but you're going to need something stronger than that soon. Come down stairs and eat something you must be starved."

Edward carried me down the steps and into the kitchen. "What do you want love?" I leaned forward and rested my head on the counter. "I don't know, surprise me." Edward turned around, and when he saw me, he rushed over and stood me up. "Bella, you can't bend over like that! You're going to knock the bones out of place!" I groaned and rested my head on his shoulder. "But it _hurts!_" I groaned. He nodded. "I know love, it will be alright though." He turned around and started making me something to eat.

"Here." He said handing me a plate of angel hair pasta. "Thanks." He sat in front of me while I ate. "What did you do to Emmett?" I asked between bites. Edward laughed bitterly. "Don't worry love, he's not dead, yet, Esme made me stop." "What? You were actually going to kill him?!" I shouted. "Calm down, you're hurting yourself!" He was right, my ribs were screaming. I took a deep breath. "What did you do to him Edward?" I asked slowly. He sighed, but told me. "After Esme took you in I kicked him in the face, then pinned him on the ground and just beat on him, he's fine though, and he healed while you were sleeping." I took a deep breath and gradually stood. "I want to see him; will you help me up the steps?" Edward rolled his eyes, but scooped me up and carried me up the steps and placed me on the ground outside Emmett's door.

"Come in." He called. I swung the door open and saw him laying face down on the bed, rubbing his shoulder. "Emmett?" I called, stepping in slowly. He looked all right, other than the shoulder thing. "Bella!" he shouted, jumping up. "You're okay! Thank God, I was so worrried!" he wrapped me up in his arms, but didn't touch me. "I'm fine, but what'd they do to you?" I asked. Emmett sighed. "I'm grounded to this room for the rest of today and tomorrow, and no video games or wrestling for a month. Edward beat the crap out of me, but the only thing that really hurts now is the bite." He said quietly, sitting down on the bed. I sat down beside him. "He _bit_ you!" I gasped. He nodded, "Yeah, but I deserved it, so I didn't put up a fight." I smacked him on the arm. "Emmett, you didn't deserve it, well, you may have, but I will be fine, don't feel bad about it, okay?" I said before I tried to stand. Emmett placed a hand on my back and helped me up. "You going to make it down the steps?" he asked as I walked out the door. "I'm not allowed to walk down them." I said crossly. Emmett laughed his booming laugh before scooping me up in his arms and carrying me down the steps, and before I could turn around to thank him, I heard his door shutting.

"Alice?" I called softly, but instead of Alice, Jasper appeared at the top of the steps. "I'm sorry Bella, Alice went hunting with Edward, and they won't be back for an hour or two though. Did you need something?" I shook my head. "No, just someone to talk to." I said, leaning back to lie down on the couch again, trying to ignore the pain shooting through me. Before I knew it, Jasper was sitting on the floor beside me. "What'd you want to talk about?" He asked, smiling broadly. "I don't know, first I was going to ask her why getting bit by another vampire stings." I said, blushing slightly. Jasper laughed, "Because it's venom, it still goes through our veins and burns, just like it would if we were human, but since we're already vampires, it doesn't really do anything, just hurts." He said.

I nodded. "Makes sense, so like, I was wondering, am I going to, umm, bleed a lot when Edward changes me?" Jasper nodded. "Yes, a lot, he's going to bite into your major veins, in your neck, wrists, and ankles." I groaned again. _God, now I'm going to get all sick while I'm changing._ "What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asked. I rolled my eyes. "Blood makes me sick, so I'm going to be all sick while I'm changing." I explained causeing another round of laugher from Jasper. "Bella, it's going to hurt way to bad for you to even notice the blood."

Esme walked into the room and sat on the chair facing the couch, so she could see Jasper and I. "Hello kids, what are you planning to do today?" Jasper shrugged, and I sighed. "I don't know what I _could _do, they won't even let me walk the steps!" I moaned. Esme brightened up a bit. "Here Bella, would you like to embroyder with me?" _Can't be any worse than doing nothing._ "Sure Esme, but umm, I don't really know how." Jasper helped me sit up, and then went back up to his study. Esme moved to sit beside me. She handed me a needle and some black thread, then a piece of cloth. "Here." She threaded the needle and tied a knot at the end. "Now just put the needle through the fabric until you have an outline of a picture you'd like to do, start with something simple, like a heart, then as you color it, you can add things to it." She said, handing it back. I nodded and got to work outlining the heart I wanted to do.

By the time Edward and Alice walked through the door, my outline was finished, and I was busy coloring it red. "Bella my love, you're doing marvelous." Edward said, sitting next to me and pulling me to him. I breathed deeply, taking in his scent, even though it hurt. His smell was like a drug, I was getting dizzy as I thought about it. "Breathe Bella!" He ordered. _Oh yeah!_ I sucked in a new breath. "There now, isn't that better?" I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. "Have a nice hunt?" Edward nodded. "It was alright, no big game today, just a few deer." His chest vibrated under my head from his voice.

"Edward?" He rolled to where he could see my face. "Yes?" I bit my bottom lip a moment before asking. "Why did you bite Emmett?" Edward laughed loudly. "Bella, don't worry, there will barely even be a scar, its just going to sting for a few days." I nodded. "Alright, I'm going to go to sleep now." I laid my head on his chest again, and he hummed me to sleep.

* * *

**press the pretty purpleish blue button and REVIEW!! **


	2. The Wedding

_So the first few chapters aren't going to be the best ever, because i'm not to good at weddings and lemons and stuff, just because of my lack of experience in both areas, but PLEASE, bear with me, i promise you, it will get better. _

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously. **_

* * *

"You can't be serious

"You **can't** be serious!" I gasped. "Oh Bella come on, the sooner the wedding, the sooner you can be changed!" Alice repremended. _Two weeks though? That is a bit soon isn't it. _"I've already finished the planning, and everything has already been bought. All you have to do is let me fix your hair and make up, put on your pretty dress, walk down the aisle and say 'I do'" I nodded. "Fine, two weeks sounds good." Alice jumped up and down and squeeled. "Yay! Now come down stairs and eat something before Edward yells at me for starving you!"

As I sat at the table, eating my cereal Alice continued to jump about beside me, telling me the details of the wedding. "It won't take more than an hour or two to set up the lawn for the ceramony." She explained after she described the extent of the decorating. "Whatever." I said under my breath taking another bite. "Bella!" she scolded, placing a hand over her frozen heart. "Sorry Alice, I just want to get this over with and be changed already."

She nodded in her knowing way. "Don't worry, it won't be long, three weeks right?" I nodded, _Three weeks until my eternity begins. What am I going to do? _

"Don't worry about it Bella. Everything will work out fine." I could tell there was something she wasn't telling me. "What is it Alice?" She shook her head. "It's nothing Bella." "Alice!" I warned. "Umm, it's just," She took a deep breath. "Your parents aren't going to come; they keep telling themselves that you're dead to them. And after the wedding, you won't be able to see them anymore." She said quietly. I shut my eyes, convincing myself everything would work out. "Ok, that's fine, if I'm dead to them, that will just make everything that much easier once I'm one of you."

There was a cold, strong hand on my shoulder. "Bella." My heart froze in my chest, and my breathing ceased. "Breathe love!" He ordered after a moment. I tried to suck in a breath, but pain ripped through my body.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" he gasped, looking me in the eye. I tried to show him that I was in agony with my eyes. "Oh my god! Carlisle!" He shouted. Carlisle appeared by my side. "What is it?" "She can't breathe, help her!" Edward cried. Carlisle's eyes widened and he stooped down beside me. He put a hand on my back and one on my chest and lifted all the pressure off my injuries, so that I could manage a breath without as much pain." He continued holding me like that so that I could breathe tiny, worn out breaths. "Edward, go grab some Remium from my office!" He ordered.

A moment later Edward was back with a loaded shot of the medicine. Carlisle took it and and shot it into my wrist. The pain dulled immensely, and I could breathe without Carlisle holding me. "Thank you!" I gasped, breathing deep breaths.

"Are you sure you're up for this my love?" Edward asked before sending me off to Alice to get ready for the wedding. "I'm sure love; just you tell Jasper that he's going to be supporting most of my weight all the way down the aisle." I said before turning to Alice. Ever since the breathing incident movement of any sort had become much more difficult, I could barely manage a few steps at a time without the pain coming on hard. "Will do love." He said as Alice pushed him from the room.

Alice carried me into the bathroom and eased me down slowly. "Rosalie will be here in a minute to help me with your hair. She's getting into her dress right now." I nodded then tried to hold perfectly still for her to work on my make up.

"Hello ladies!" Rosalie called, swooping into the bathroom. "Rosalie, you look wonderful." I breathed. Her dark blue dress made her pale skin and hair seem to glow; I could only imagine how it would look with Alice's dark hair. "Thank you Bella! Now let's see what we can do with you." She picked up the flat iron and got to work.

An hour later, I was standing in front of the mirror, unable to believe that the woman before me was truly me. My hair was pulled up into a messy bun, some loose strands falling down to rest on the shoulders of my dress. The make up Alice had so carefully applied was so perfect, with light brown eye shadow that faded into my natural skin color, my eyelashes darkened and lengthened, everything was so great!

"Knock knock!" Jasper called through the door. "Come in dear!" Alice called back. The door swung open slowly, and when Jasper's eyes fell on me, his mouth dropped open. "You look great Bella, Edward is so lucky to have you!" He then turned to his bouncy little wife. "And I am so lucky to have you, Alice." He said softly, wrapping her up in his arms. She hugged him back, and then pushed him away. "Is it almost time?" she asked, bouncing more and more. "Yes love, only a few minutes left now." Alice squeeled and ran from the room, only to appear a few moments later in her dress and make up. "You look great love, now it's time to go."

Jasper carried me down the steps, and into the line up for the ceramony. The music started playing softly, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice walked out with their escorts. Then the song changed. It changed to the lullaby Edward wrote for me in our first year together. Jasper turned to me "Ready Bella?" I nodded and he reached around me and practically held me off the ground all the way up the aisle where he handed me off to Edward. Emmett looked sadly at me before he began the ceramony, knowing he'd caused me all this pain.

"This is the time that you have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here not only to witness your commitment to each other, but to wish you every happiness in your future life together. Marriage is founded on sincerity and understanding which leads to tolerance, confidence and trust. We believe that those qualities which have attracted you both to each other, can be best developed during a life spent together. A happy marriage will enable you to establish a home with love and stability where your family and friends will always be welcome."

"Two lives, two people, so very different, yet so similar. Together we stand as one, sharing our future as it comes. The past is that past. Buds are yet to blossom, with care and trust, the best is yet to be revealed. Honesty and kindness, are the fruits of love. Lord bless this day and always to enrich us so our love will never end. Before you are joined together in marriage in my presence and in the presence of these your family and witnesses, I am bound to remind you of the solemn and firm nature of the relationship into which you are about to enter. Marriage as most of us understand it, is the voluntary commitment of a man to a woman and a woman to a man to the exclusion of all others and is entered into with the desire, the hope and the firm intention that it will last for life."

Emmett turned to Edward, "Would you now recite your vows." Edward nodded and looked into my eyes. "I Edward, affirm my love for you, Bella, as I invite you to share my life. I promise always to respect your needs. I will endeavor through kindness, unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to. To this end I call upon all present to witness that I take you, Bella, to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live."

Emmett then turned to me, "Would you now recite your vows." I nodded and looked at Edward, avoiding his eyes because I knew that if I looked into them, I would forget everything.

"I, Bella, affirm my love for you Edward, as I invite you to share my life. I promise always to respect your needs. I will endeavor through kindness, unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to. To this end I call upon all present to witness that I take you, Edward, to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live."

We slipped our rings onto each other's fingers, and Emmett told Edward to kiss me. _Oh my god, I'm married!_ I screamed in my head. Edward turned us to face our audience, and Emmett's booming voice sounded behind us. "I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" Everyone cheered as Edward scooped me up into his arms and ran me into the house and up to his room.

"Well Mrs.Cullen, care to tell me why you wouldn't look me in the eye throughout the whole service?" He joked. I smirked at him. "Well Mr.Cullen, it might have been that if our eyes would have met, then I wouldn't have remembered anything, not even to breathe!" I laughed. "Now help me out of this dress and into that one." I pointed to the dress Alice had hung from the closet door. "Yes ma'am!" Edward stood up behind me and unzipped my dress. I could tell he was very disappointed when he saw I was wearing a thick white slip underneith it. "Aww, don't be to sad baby, after everyone's gone." I promised. He nodded as he handed me the other shorter, more functional dress.

"Come on you guys!" Esme shouted through the door just as I slipped on my shoes. "Yes ma'am, we'll be right down." Edward scooped me up into his arms and carried me down the steps and into the reception area.

Edward set me down at the table then lowered himself down beside me. Once everyone was seated, waiters came up behind us and placed food in front of everyone, and to my surprise, the Cullen's actually started eating!

"Edward!" I hissed. "What are you doing?" He chuckled "It would be very suspicious if neither I nor my family ate at my wedding." He took another, minuscule bite.

Once everyone was fed, music started playing again, and Edward pulled me up. "What are you doing?" I gasped. Edward rolled his eyes and stood me up on his feet in the middle of the dance floor. "Dancing with you." He said quietly as he spun me around the dance floor. When the song ended, I tried to get away, but Carlisle pulled me over and set me on his feet. "And what are **you** doing?" I groaned. He laughed quietly, just as Edward had. "Father, Daughter dance Bella, it's a tradition."

When the song ended, everyone clapped. Carlisle helped me over to my seat, and went over to pull Esme up for a dance. My ribs were throbbing as Edward and I watched Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper joing their parents out on the dance floor.

"I'm sorry Edward." I said quietly, leaning in to him. "For what love?" He asked, clearly confused. "I know you want to go out there and dance and I would go with you, really I would, but it hurts to bad." Edward shook his head. "Bella, that is not your fault, do **not** say you're sorry for it, its fine. We'll have plenty of time to dance later, and trust me; I will take full advantage of that." He smiled mischievously.

After everyone had left, Edward pulled me up out of my seat, "Can you walk?" I shruged my shoulders. "I can try." I slowly moved my legs, as Edward held his hand on my back to support me.

As he carried me slowly up the steps, I looked around. "Where is everyone love?" Edward shrugged. "They went up to Delini so that we can have the house to ourselves; they'll be back in a week for your change."

When he set me down in the room, I kissed him on the lips chastly. "Now stay here while I change!" I ordered, turning into the bathroom. "Yes Mrs.Cullen." He laughed, sitting down on the bed.

* * *

_**Click the purplish blue button, tell me what you think.**_


	3. Some things just can't work out

_Alright, this is where things start picking up a bit, there is a **slight** lemon in this chapter, obviously, considering it's their wedding night, but it goes horribly wrong, and then i skip a few days all over the place because the change is going to be in the next chapter, and i'm not very good at writing about Bella being a human who can't really walk or anything, so yeah, enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer: I think by now we have all realized that none of these people are mine, later though, some characters WILL be mine, so get ready!!**_

When he set me down in the room, I kissed him on the lips chastly

_When he set me down in the room, I kissed him on the lips chastly. "Now stay here while I change!" I ordered, turning into the bathroom. "Yes Mrs.Cullen." He laughed, sitting down on the bed. _

I pulled out the Victoria Secret bag from under the sink, silently thanking Alice for hiding it there. I slowly slipped out of the dress and took off the back brace. My lungs expanded and I took a deeper breath then I had for ages. I then took the underwear Alice had gotten me from the bag and slipped them on, the black and red lace working perfectly against my skin.

"Bella?" Edward called. "Yes?" I called back. "Are you coming out?" I laughed. "I don't know, maybe not!" I teased. "Please?" He begged. "Oh alright!" I slowly opened the door and stepped out. "Oh, My, God!" Edward gasped, jumping up and standing directly in front of me.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me gently. I slowly and somewhat painfully pulled him onto the bed. "Bella, are you certain you want to do this?" he whispered against my neck. I nodded. "Positive." I gasped, kissing his forehead.

Edward quickly jumped off the bed, making me wimper. He laughed, "Just a second love!" He turned on a c.d then came back to bed. His lips met mine with fervor. He laid me down on the bed and got over me, with his knees on either side of my hips so that none of his weight rested against me. I let my hands slide down his chest to the hem of his shirt and started unbuttoning it, but my hands were shaking so bad, I only managed a few before Edward got frusterated and just yanked the thing off, the buttons snapping and flying everywhere.

His hands went to my hair, tugging playfully. I moaned into his lips as he traced my bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. I willingly opened my lips and allowed him to slip it into my mouth, caressing his tongue with my own.

I allowed my hands to wanderdown to his pants line, quickly throwing open the button and slipping the pants down his legs. Edward kicked them off roughly, making a thumping noise as they collided with a wall somewhere. His hands slowly slid from my hair down to my shoulders, and then down to my chest, the feeling was absolutly incredible. Edward's large hands running over my brests. I moaned into his mouth again. He squeezed gently then wrapped his arms around me, quickly unfastening my bra and throwing it away from us, and as his eyes traveled to my now bared brests, his breathing caught in his throat. "You're perfect Bella!" Edward lowered his lips to kiss them, and it took all of my concentration to keep breathing.

I ran my hands over his stomach and chest as he continued kissing my chest. His hands suddenly flew to the black lace panties and ripped them off; I looked up and saw his eyes black with lust. I smiled as I yanked at his boxers, trying to rip them off as he'd done mine, but I couldn't get them off. He chuckled to himself, before ripping them off himself.

Edward placed himself at my entrance and looked at me for permission. I smiled widely and reached around him to grasp his bum. I pulled him foreward and raised my hips so that he slid forcefully into me. I winced for a moment as he broke my hymen, but then gasped in pleasure as he slid farther in. "Edward!" I groaned. He pulled out then thrusted in again, I thrusted up my hips to meet his.

He leaned foreward to kiss me again, but as he did, he rested a bit to much weight on my ribs. "Edward!" I moaned, trying to get him to move. He leaned in closer, kissing me harder and harder. _Oh, God, God it hurts so bad! _I tried to shove him off me, but he was to distracted to notice. My breath was coming in in short, torn gasps. "E-Edward!" I gasped! He smiled into my neck and kissed the hollow behind my ear.

I was in pure agony now; he was resting more and more of his weight on me. _Alice please see this! Please get him off me! _I begged in my mind. I started trying to squirm away from him, but he pinned my hands above my head and kissed me harder.

Suddenly the phone rang, and I knew it was Alice, she knew he was killing me, but he didn't get up to go answer it. "I'll call whoever it is back later." He said against my lips. I took in as deep a breath as I could and screamed. "Ahhh! Edward! Edward please!" I screamed. He jumped up. "What? What is it? Bella what's wrong?" He said, bending over me. I tried to breathe, but pain shot through my body like a bullet. "Oww" I moaned. He realized what had happened. "Oh Bella, I am so so sorry! Here, I'll be right back! He threw the blanket over me and grabbed his cell phone.

"Carlisle, Carlisle I hurt her, please please help me, I don't know what to do! No! No, no I didn't bite her, but I-I guess I put to much of my weight on her, and didn't know it, so I kept putting more and more on, I think I broke more ribs, or moved her back to much or something! Alright, I'll ask." Edward turned to me. "Bella love, can you move your legs?" I tried to move my legs, but they wouldn't cooperate. "No." I gasped out. He picked up the phone again. "No Dad, she can't move them at all! Ok, I'll get dressed." Before I knew it, Edward was fully dressed and putting my underwear back on me.

Soon Carlisle and Esme were rushing into the room. Carlisle knelt down beside me and pushed me up so that I was sitting. "Esme, hold her up please." Esme grasped my shoulders gently, holding me up so that Carlisle could feel my back. His cold fingers probbed my back as gently as they could, but still caused me pain.

Edward nodded his head to something Carlisle had thought and left the room quickly. I heard him downstairs, it sounded like he was sobbing. "Bella?" Carlisle said softly beside my ear. "Yes?" I whispered. "Bella, Edward shattered the broken vertebrae, and your spinal cord was seriously damaged, you're paralyzed from here," He applied slight pressure a few inches below my shoulder blades, "To your feet. Your change still takes place in a week, but until then, you will be unable to walk, stand, or do anything without assistance. We can get you a wheelchair if you'd like." I shook my head. "No, I'm fine." My voice was getting strong enough for it to be louder than a whisper.

"Very well then, Esme lay her down so I can check her ribs." Esme lowered me down onto the bed and Carlisle began to feel around on my ribs. "Alright, you broke two more ribs, where is the brace I gave you?" "Bathroom." I said shortly. Carlisle ran off but was back in a second with the brace. "Esme?" Esme lifted me up again and Carlisle wrapped it around me and fastened it tight. "Now you are forbidden to take this brace off, do you understand?" I nodded my head. "Alright then, Esme will help you get dressed now."

Carlisle stood up and left the room, and Esme got up and went to my closet. "What do you want to wear Bella?" I shrugged. _Doesn't matter, I just was paralyzed on my effing wedding day! _"Sweats would be great." Esme grabbed some gray sweats and slid them on me. "Thank you." I said as she scooped me up in her arms and carried me down the steps and into the living room. "Its quite alright Bella, now is there anything I could get you?" She asked, setting me down on the couch beside Rosalie. I shook my head no. "Alright then, you girls take care of her." She ordered Alice and Rosalie.

As soon as she was out of sight, Alice was down on the floor in front of me. "Oh Bella I'm so so sorry! I saw what was happening, I called, I tried to get him off of you, but it was to late, and he wouldn't get off to answer the phone!" She dry sobbed, resting her head against my knees. I sighed. "It's okay Alice, I'll only be this way for seven more days, and then I'll be fine. Thank you so much for trying though.

Rosalie turned to me after a few minutes. "So, after your changed and none of this matters, can I make fun of you for getting seriously hurt in the middle of you first sex session?" I stiffled a laugh, "Sure Rose, you can say whatever then, 'cause I honnestly will be way to happy to care." She smiled and pulled me so that I was resting against her. "I can hardly wait."

Before I knew what had happened I had fallen asleep, and when I finally pried my eyes open, it was late, almost three in the morning, but Alice was still sitting in the living room with me. I groaned loudly, and tried to roll over, but I couldn't. "Shit." I groaned. "What is it Bella?" She said, rushing over beside me. "Nothing just can't roll over." She laughed and turned me over gently. "Thanks." She shrugged and went to sit back down. "No problem."

Just before I drifted off again, I remembered that I hadn't seen Edward since he left the room before Carlisle told me. "Alice?" I said. "Yes Bella?" I took a deep, calming breath. "Where's Edward?" She sighed. "He ran out of here screaming and sobbing just after Carlisle told him what had happened, the boys left to go calm him down." When she saw my reaction, she came back over and put a hand on my back. "He's fine Bella, he will be back in an hour and 12 minutes." I nodded, "Alright." I laid my head down and fell asleep.

On the morning of the fifth day, when I finally opened my eyes, I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. _Ugh, this is soo going to take a lot getting used to. _"Bella? Are you awake?" Edward asked. I nodded, "Yeah, but I can't get up." I groaned. Edward came up behind me and sat me up. "Thanks love." He nodded and sat down beside me. "You hungrey?" he asked. I shook my head no, but he got up anyway.

Edward came back with a bowl of applesauce, "Eat Bella." He ordered, handing me the bowl and spoon. I groaned, but took it. "Thanks." He nodded. "I'm really sorry Bella, I didn't know I was hurting you when you were gasping my name, and wiggling around, I thought you were just-" He cut himself off. "Edward, it's okay, you didn't mean to, and it won't even matter in two days, and in five, I'll be just like you, then we can just redo our wedding night, okay love?" He nodded sadly. "If you still want to." I smacked his arm, making my hand sting a bit. "Of course I'll still want to, I love you Edward." He smiled a bit at that. "I love you to Bella; you're the most amazing girl I've ever seen in my entire life. You never cease to amaze me." _Swoon!_ _I love this man so so much!_

"So what do you want to do today Bella?" Alice asked calmly. I'm sure she'd have been bouncing about like always if it hadn't been for Jasper sitting there beside her. I shrugged. "I don't know, how do you feel about a movie?" I asked. She grinned. "I know the perfect one!" She got up and ran from the room. She appeared by my side a moment later. "How does this sound?" She asked, holding up Balls of Fury. I grinned. "Perfect, I love that movie!" She started jumping up and down. "Jasper?" He nodded. "Sounds great babe!" Alice nodded. She plopped down and put it in the DVD player, then sat down between Jasper and I.

About halfway through the movie Emmett came in and sat on the floor at my feet. "So Bells, your first sex attempt didn't go so well did it?" I tried to kick him, but couldn't. I turned to Alice. "Would you?" I asked. She nodded. "Gladly." Then slammed her tiny little foot into Emmett's side. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Emmett shouted. "Emmett! Language!" Esme shouted from where ever she was. "Sorry Mom!" He yelled back, and then turned to Alice. "You're going to be sorry!" Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Is she now?" Emmett turned to Jasper. "That sounded like a challenge." Alice turned to a grinning Jasper and nodded. "It was." Emmett jumped up. "That's what I'm talking about! Wrestling!" The boys jumped up and ran outside. Alice got up and paused the movie. "Wanna watch?" She asked. "Duh!" She laughed as she scooped me up in her arms.

We stepped outside and the boys were already circling. Alice set me down on the porch where I could hold on, then went out on the lawn near the boys and yelled out the rules. Jasper and Emmett started circling again, then Emmett made a lunge for Jasper, but he easily jumped out of the way. Using his gift to get Emmett overconfident in his moves, Jasper got Emmett pinned in the dirt. "Does this mean I win?" Jasper sneared by Emmett's ear. "Yeah yeah, just let me go." Jasper jumped off Emmett and ran over to Alice. "You did great honey!" Alice said, standing on her toes to try to kiss Jasper. He laughed and leaned down to let their lips meet.

"Emmett baby, you let Jasper beat you!" Rosalie called from inside. "Sorry Rose, he used his gift to get me all overconfident." I heard Rosalie laughing inside the house.

"Hey Bella, you wanna go shopping?" She shouted a moment later. I shruged. "Sure, umm, does Carlisle have like, a wheelchair then?" Rosalie ran out of the house, and stopped in front of me. "Yeah, I'll go grab it, be right back." She was back in a second with the wheelchair.

Rosalie picked me up and helped me into the chair while Alice ran upstairs to grab some shoes, and very very soon, we were pulling into the mall. "So what do you want to shop for today Alice?" Rosalie asked cheerfully. Alice turned to me and grinned. "I think Bella is in need of some new underwear, Edward I think, ripped that pair I got you, didn't he Bella?" I scowled and smacked my sister lightly.

Alice and Rosalie pushed me quickly into Victoria Secret. "Oh come on!" I groaned, blushing crimson. They just laughed and started picking things up off the racks and holding them up to me.

By the time, they stopped to let me eat lunch I had several bags of underwear. "Now you can let Edward shred them that many more times before we have to go shopping again!" Alice grinned, and I groaned louder than before. "Oh Bella come on! Emmett and Jasper do it, and I bet you Carlisle does too, so stop flipping out!" Rose scolded. "Whatever, still don't want to talk about it." Alice laughed her tinkling little laugh. "So Bella how is he?" I slammed my head down on the table. "I was in a little to much pain to know to tell the truth." I growled. "Oh." Rose nodded and Alice wrapped her arm around me. "It'll be okay Bella, only two more days of this, and then it won't matter anymore." She soothed. I nodded, still a little sad. "Would you be happy if I told you that I'm going to let you wear sweats during your change?" I grinned ear to ear. "Yes!" My two sisters laughed at my enthusiasm, but hey, I was gonna get to wear what I wanted for three whole days!

* * *

_**Hit the review button, i might just give out some cookies, MIGHT. **_


	4. The Change

_This is the change, Bella gets a new nickname from Emmett and she does something naughty!! enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer: is it necessary for me to continue putting these in? i don't own these people!! **_

"Bella, open your eyes." Esme called. I grudgingly obeyed my new mother. "Honey, do you know what's going to happen today?" I smiled and nodded, today was the day I'd get what I'd been wanting for so long, eternity with the man I loved.

Esme scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the bathroom. She sat me in a chair next to the sink and tilted my head back. "The change is going to take place as soon as Edward gets back from hunting, so we have about half an hour to get you ready." We kept the conversation light as she washed my hair and helped me into a pair of gray sweats.

As soon as she laid me down on the bed, Edward and Carlisle were beside me. "Are you sure you want to go through with this Bella?" Carlisle asked, kneeling down beside me. I took a deep breath, mentally prepareing myself for the three days of misery that were waiting for me. "Okay then, Edward and you are going to be the only ones in the room when he bites you, then he's going to call me in to help stop the bleeding, then the others can come in." I nodded as Carlisle and Esme stood and left the room.

Edward stroaked the side of my face with his fingertips. "Bella, I love you." He whispered against my neck. I took a deep breath, "I know Edward, I love you too, and I trust you. Do it." I whispered. He nodded and kissed my neck before biting down hard, his teeth peircing my delicate flesh. He held on for a minute then let go quickly, jumping away from me. "I'm sorry Bella!" he cried before calling Carlisle in. "How much did you drink?" He asked, wiping my neck with a cold rag. "None, I didn't drink any, but I only bit her neck." Carlisle looked at him, disapproving. "I held on and poured venom in for more than a minute!" He defended. Carlisle nodded. "Okay then, its not bleeding anymore, can you call the others in?" Edward turned and left the room, and a moment later, everyone was around my bed.

Alice plopped down beside me as the fire started consuming my existance. "Edward!" I screamed. "Edward it burns!" I shrieked, "I know baby, I know." He whispered, pulling me into his lap. Alice took one of my hands and squeezed gently. Every bit of my body burned, from the top of my head, to the tips of my toes. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the anguish I was in, I failed miserably.

When I finally came to my sinces it seemed like it had only been hours, but I knew I had been laying there for days. I screamed louder than I ever had, the pain like a thousand knives stabbing into my heart, I knew it'd all be over soon. "It **hurts**!" I shrieked on last time before falling back limp on the bed, breathing heavily. The pain was finally over.

"Bella?" Edward called beside me. It was so loud; I covered my ears with my hands and groaned. "Please don't yell, it hurt." I moaned into his chest. He chuckled quietly then whispered, "I wasn't yelling love, that's vampire hearing, you'll get used to it though, don't worry." I nodded and sat up, and for the first time in ten days, I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. _God I missed the feel of solid ground beneith my feet_. I mentally rejoiced.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Edward, the sound of my voice shocked me; it was so much smoother than it had been, more pure. "Downstairs waiting for us, they decided to give us some privacy for when you woke up." I still hadn't opened my eyes, but figured I'd have to eventually, so I let my lids flutter open. "Oh my God!" Edward gasped. "What is it?" I asked, panicked. "Umm, your eyes, they're golden, they should be red for a while!" He walked quickly to the door and shouted for Carlisle.

A moment later Carlisle was looking intently into my eyes. "How very odd!" He said, more to himself than Edward or I. "I don't know how this could have happened, but I have a theory." He said turning to Edward. "I think that since Bella has always been so strongly opposed to the thought of drinking human blood, shes refused to ever let it happen, so she is just a natural vegetarian. The smell of human blood may even disgust her." He said smiling. I shruged, at least I'd never have to have those horrifying crimson eyes.

We walked down the stairs to meet Edward's siblings and mother. Alice was the first to jump up. She ran up and hugged me in the middle of the stairs. I hugged her back tightly. After a moment, she started squirming. "Too, tight, Bella!" she gasped. I laughed and released her. "Bella, your eyes!" she said, tracking below my eye with her fingers. "I know, isn't it great?" She laughed and nodded. "Hey shorty, stop hogging Bella and drag her down here!" Emmett boomed.

I laughed quietly before hurrying down the steps and into Emmett's arms. He hugged me tight, "Glad I can do that without breaking you now." He whispered, handing me off to Rosalie, who smiled and gave me a sweet side hug. Jasper stepped up to me and smiled widely before wrapping me in a warm embrace. "I'm so happy I can finally be close to you." He whispered. I finally looked at Esme; she had taken such good care of me since I was hurt. "Mom," I said quietly, hugging her gently. "I love you Bella." She said, hugging me back.

"I think I should take her out hunting now." Edward said from behind me. "Emmett, Jasper, come with us?" He asked. They nodded and stood up. "Come on love." Edward pulled me outside and into the woods. The burn in my throat grew more prominent by the moment. "Smell anything you want?" He asked. I shook my head no, I could smell it yes, but none of it smelled very good. "Really?" he was shocked. I nodded. "I can smell it, but it all smells so, icky." I said quietly. He turned around to look at Emmett and Jasper. They shrugged. "Umm, perhaps some bigger game then?" He pulled me farther up into the mountains. "Anything now?" _Eww, gross, it's even stronger out here. _I dubbled over and started gagging, I couldn't throw up anymore, but I could still gag. "No, Gosh no, it's sickening!" He scooped me up and carried me back down the mountain so I could breathe without wanting to throw up.

"Bella, please, just drink something!" He begged. I sighed, but nodded. I walked over to a clearing where a few small deer were playing. I ran over and snapped one's neck. I glanced up at Edward, he nodded, and I slowly lowered my lips to its neck. I felt its thick blood sliding down my throat. _This is so gross I can't keep drinking! _I took one more swollow before pushing it away. "Please don't make me drink anymore." I said, turning away from the revolting blood. "How does your throat feel?" He asked, looking like he didn't believe I didn't want the deer. "My throat feels fine Edward." I moaned, gagging again as the scent of the blood reached my nose again. He sighed but helped me up. "Yes, I need to ask Carlisle what's going on anyway." We all ran back to the house.

While Edward went up to talk to Carlisle Emmett picked me up and held me upside down. "I don't think she hates the blood, I think shes just being a stubborn." He started tickling me. "Ahh! Emmett stop it! Stop!" I tried to scream, but they just came out as desperate squeaks. "Oh, we have a little squeaker don't we?" he tickled me harder. "Emmett!" I squeaked out before latching my teeth onto his leg. "Ow! Son of a Bitch!" He shouted, dropping me. His hands flew to his leg where I'd bitten him. "Emmett, language!" Esme shouted, coming into the room. "Sorry mom, but she bit me!" he said, rubbing harder. "Bella!" Esme scolded.

Carlisle and Edward walked quickly down the steps and Edward pulled me up from where Emmett dropped me. "What happened? We heard yelling and cursing." Carlisle said, disapprovingly. "Bella bit me!" Emmett complained. Carlisle turned to me and raised his eyebrows. "Why Bella?" I shrugged. "He was holding me upside down and tickling me, I just wanted down." Emmett looked at me and scowled. "Emmett did she tell you to stop?" He nodded. "Then why didn't you?" Emmett shruged. "I was just messing with the little Sqeaker!" Carlisle took a deep breath. "Emmett, she told you to stop, you should have. Bella, you can't bite people, not even vampires. That bite you gave Emmett is going to burn for days! You are both grounded, no leaving this house for a week." We both nodded. "Yes sir." Emmett said. "Yes sir." I echoed. Carlisle nodded. "Now Bella, would you join Edward and me in my office?"

On the way up the stairs Edward gently took hold of my arm, "You _bit_ him?" I nodded, "Bella, I love you more every moment." I laughed as we sat down in front of Carlisle's desk. "Now Bella, Edward tells me that all the blood out there made you sick, is that true?" I nodded again. "Yeah, it made me gag." Carlisle looked as confused and skeptical as Edward had. "Stay here." He left the room and was back a second later with a squirrill in his hand. "Is this gross to you?" I leaned forward and smelled it, then turned away groaning. "Yes! Please take it away!" Carlisle nodded and left again, to get rid of the tiny animal. When he came back, he sat in his chair and leaned forward, placing his hands in his hands. "Bella, you are a walking contridiction. I have never in my life heard of a vampire disgusted by blood. I think it's because it made you so sick when you were human. You _might_ not need to feed as often because of it, but you will still need to drink it, please do not go to long without blood Bella, that is not good for you." I nodded. "Don't worry Dad, I'll try really hard to drink it, I promise." He nodded, very well then, you can go."

I skipped down the stairs and plopped down on the couch next to Emmett, who was still rubbing at his leg. I pulled out my embrodry and got to work on the heart I'd been working on. It was now fully filled in, and I was putting ivy around it. "I really am sorry about biting you Emmett; I didn't mean to hurt you." He nodded. "I know Sqeaker; I shouldn't have reacted like I did. It's okay little sis." I smiled and let him wrap me up in a hug. "So you're getting pretty good at that little string picture thing aren't you?" I nodded. "Yeah I guess. It's really time consuming, great for when you can't move around, or you're grounded." I laughed. He snickered, "I prefer video games, so much more entertaining."

Emmett stood up and turned the X-box on. "Wanna play with me?" I shrugged. "I've never really played many video games, I wouldn't know how." Emmett dropped the remote he was holding and let his mouth hang open. _Haha, he looks like a monkey waiting for a banana. _"Sqeaker, pick up that remote." He pointed to a red one, and picked up a black one for himself. Over the next few hours he taught me how to play all of his video games, and I even almost beat him once, almost.

"Oh please don't tell me he's got you addicted to those games too!" Edward whined, coming in to sit by me on the floor. "Maaaaybe." I laughed. "Bell-la, why, you neever cared for them before!" I laughed again. "Edward, I'm grounded, and I had nothing better to do, so Emmett was just helping me out! Besides, you can only do Needlepoint so long before it gets really dull." Edward rolled his eyes and stood up; I jumped up too, and tossed my controler to Jasper. "Wait up Edward!"

I plopped down in Edward's lap on our bed. "So you're 'Sqeaker' now are you?" I smacked his shoulder. "No!" Edward rolled his eyes. "Better than 'Eddie'."

_**Dude, just review. **_


	5. Hide and Seek

_Alice and Bella play hide and seek, but then everything just goes a bit crazy, at first this was just going to be a filler chapter, but it ended up having something VERY important at the end. **Lemon**. _

_**Disclaimer: Not it. **_

* * *

"I'm going to find you Alice!" I shouted, we were playing hide and seek and she was the only one who I hadn't found yet. _I bet that little pixie is using her power to know where I'm going to look next, and moves away from there! _I growled in my head. "Hey Jasper!" I yelled, he was immediately at my side. "Yes Bella?" I smiled. "Jasper, are you getting any waves of smugness, or wild excitement?" He knew exactly what I wanted and nodded. "Check the freezer in the pantry." I nodded. "Thanks brother!" I laughed, running off to get Alice.

"No fair, Jasper helped you cheat!" Alice whined when when I threw open the freezer door. "Did not!" I lied. Alice popped my mouth, it stung for a second, and then I laughed. "Don't lie to me Bella; I am the all seeing Alice, I will know." I poked my tongue out. "I think you were the one cheating. I think you kept moving when I decided where I'd look next!" She snickered. "So what if I did?" I bit my bottom lip and made a sprig of the moment decision. "Then this!" I shouted, slamming and locking the pantry door. "Isabella Marie Cullen, don't you make me break this door down!" She shouted as I ran off. "You do and Esme's going to be _ticked!" _I yelled back, sliding under the couch, the boys were sitting on. "I'm not here!" I whispered at the sound of splintering wood. "Gottcha!" Emmett said, I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or Jasper, whom he was trying to beat out in a video game.

"Where is she?" Alice groweled, while I concentrated on pretending to decide to hide somewhere in the woods. Alice ran to the door and yelled out, "Bella when Carlisle finds out you left the house you're in for it!" Then she ran up the stairs to tell on me. A moment later Dad came walking briskly down the steps and out the door looking pretty angry. _Crap, that wasn't supposed to happen. _"Bella, I don't think this was your best idea." Jasper whispered. "Yeah I realized that sir, what should I do?" He laughed from above me. "I suggest staying put until they come back, then explaining what happened, then if you're lucky you'll only get in trouble for locking Alice in the pantry." Emmett said. "Kay, just don't jump on the couch, you'll squish me." I could practically _hear_ Emmett's eyebrows fly to the top of his head, He stood up on the couch and started bouncing.

"Emmett Cullen just _what_ do you think you are doing?" The bouncing immediately stopped and Emmett jumped down, his feet landing a foot from my head. "Esme!" he gasped. "What were you doing jumping on my couch?" _Ha, Emmett's going to get it! _"I was, umm, jumping?" He stammered out. "And why son, were you jumping on my furniture." _God, she's mad_. "To squish the sqeaker." He said. _Shit! What the hell! You're supposed to be helping me hide, not turning me in! _"To _what?" Man, I'm in soo much trouble! _"To umm, to squash Bella." He said really quietly, almost inaudible, despite my new vampire hearing. "Bella, are you hiding under that couch?" She asked, stepping right up next to my head. "Yes ma'am." I said quietly. "Well then I suggest that you get out." I nodded, then realized she couldn't see it, duh. "Yes ma'am." I said before scooting out from under the couch. I noticed Jasper had taken off, probably right after Emmett started bouncing on me, trying to avoid trouble.

Just as Esme started to pull Emmett and I up to Carlisle's office, he came in with Alice. "All of you up to my office, now." He said in a calm tone, but behind it, you could tell he was pretty mad. "Yes sir." We all said, running into his office. "Rosalie, Edward, Jasper?" Carlisle called. They walked down the steps quickly. Edward gave me the 'what's going on look.' I looked down, ashamed. He sighed heavily before joining Jasper, Rose, and Carlisle at the bottom of the steps. "All of you go hunting, or something, just, get out of the house for a few hours." They nodded yes and left, Edward looking utterly confused.

The three of us, Emmett, Alice, and I, stood in front of Carlisle's desk, Esme and him giving us very angry looks. "Explain." He said shortly. Emmett and Alice looked to me.

_This is not going to be good._ I took a step forward. "Alice and I were playing hide and seek, just to pass the time, and when I found her, she told me I cheated, which I did, and I told her I didn't, so she popped me in the mouth. Then I told her I thought she'd been cheating, and she was all like 'so what if I was?' so I locked her in the pantry and hid under the couch, and pretended to decide to hide in the woods outside, so she ran up and got you Carlisle, and when you left I asked Jasper what I should do. He said to stay there, and when you came back to explain what happened, so I was all like, 'okay, just don't bounce or you'll squish me'. So Emmett bounced and squished me, then Esme came in and yelled at him, and he ratted me out, so Esme told me to get out, then you came in, and yeah, here we are." I said quickly.

Carlisle nodded and took a deep breath. "What should we do then?" He asked us as I stepped back in line with Emmett and Alice. We all shrugged. "I'm getting tired of having to remember who's grounded from what." He said, laying his head down on his desk. Esme put a hand on his back. He stood up slowly and walked behind us, none of us turned around, knowing we should stay facing Esme. There was a loud smack beside me, followed by Emmett yelling 'Ow!' he threw his hands to the back of his head and rubbed. "No video games for 2 weeks." Then there was a sharp pain on the back of my head as Carlisle smacked me, making another loud pop. "Ouch!" I whined, rubbing my head, just like Emmett had. "Also, no video games for 2 weeks." Last, he popped Alice in the back of the head. "Mmm!" She tried to muffle her cry as her hands went to the back of her head. "No shopping, 2 weeks." We all nodded, our hands still at our heads. The pain should have been dulling, but it wasn't, Emmett and Alice had already dropped there hands and were acting like it didn't hurt at all anymore. "All of you are grounded to your rooms for the rest of the day, no leaving them at all. Now go!"

We all started walking out. "Bella, I'd like a word." I stopped and turned around. "Why don't you sit down." Carlisle said. I nodded and sat down, my hand going straight back to my head once I was sitting. "Your head should have stopped stinging by now Bella, does it still hurt?" I nodded biting my lips. "Really bad." I said quietly. "I'm sorry, it's only supposed to hurt for a minute before you heal!" He gasped, walking behind me to look at my head. He pressed the place he had smacked me gently. "Ow!" I moaned. Carlisle sighed. "I think your not drinking much blood makes you really tender for a vampire, you heal slower, but you will still heal, by tomorrow you will be fine, now go to your room Bella." I nodded and walked out of Carlisles office and into my room quickly.

Edward was back in about half an hour, he came in and lay next to me on the bed. "What's up with your head?" he asked. I hadn't realized I was still rubbing it. "Carlisle smacked us." I said quietly, gradually moving my hand away from my head, and intwined my fingers with Edward's. "But shouldn't it have stopped hurting by now? It usually stops stinging after just a minute." He said, puzzled.

"Dad said that it's because I don't drink a lot of blood, it makes me heal really slow. What did you mean usually? How many times have you gotten popped?" He laughed and counted in his head. "Like, seven?" I sat up quickly. "Edward! What do you do?" He laughed, "Some of them were for getting in really big fights with Emmett or Jasper, but the others were for breaking things." I snickered. "Edward, you're so bad!" He laughed with me. "Not as bad as you my love, you get in trouble wa-ay to much, I think you've been spending to much time with Emmett." I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm. "Oh shut-up _Eddie!"_ I used the nickname I knew he hated with a passion.

"Bella!" He moaned. "Yes love?" "Don't call me that, please, you know I hate it!" _Man he's cute when he's pouting. _"I know, 's why I did it." I laughed, kissing his nose. "I'm going to gett you Bella Cullen!"

Edward wrapped his arm around me and pushed me down on the bed. "You know, we didn't get a very nice wedding night, how would you like to try again?" _A very very very very very lot! _"I'd love to, just let me go change!" Edward groaned but let me up. "Why do you have to change into different clothes, just so I can take them off of you?" I laughed and grabbed one of the Victoria Secret bags from when Rosalie and Alice took me shopping.

After I quickly slipped into a pair of light blue lacy underwear, I threw back on my jeans and t-shirt. "Bella!" My husband moaned. "Oh shut-up, you'll appreciate this in a second!" I heard him grumble a bit more as I rushed to brush out my hair.

I eased open the bathroom door and laughed when I saw him sitting on the floor beside it. "A little impatient aren't we?" He snapped his teeth at me as he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bed.

"I'm going to make you regret that comment wife." He said, faking anger. "Oh and how are you going to do that?" He playfully nipped at my skin with his razor sharp teeth. "You'll see." I smiled into his hair as he kissed my neck and shoulders. "Will I now?" He nodded, and pulled my shirt up over my head, I could tell it was taking an enormous effort for him to not rip it completely.

He ran his fingertips very lightly over the skin on my sides and stomach making me squirm under him. "Edward!" I gasped as he let his hands wander to my brests. "Yes Bella?" he whispered against my neck. "Oh _God!"_ I threw his shirt off, accidentally shredding it as I pulled it off. "Who's impatient now?" He whispered smugly, but I was to far gone to care. Soon he would be too. I put my my lips up against his neck, just barely touching the skin, and growled. His skin tensed against me. "Oh shit!" Edward gasped, yanking off my jeans roughly, I'm sure that had I been human, that would have been terribly painful.

Edward was kissing me again, hard. I smiled knowing that I had such an effect on him. I ran my palms over his chest and abs, knowing I was driving him insane. He was moaning under my touch.

I flipped us over to where I was on top of his. I roughly pulled off his jeans, and then placed my knees on either side of his hips. "Hello love." I lowered myself so that I was pressed completely against him, massaging his lips with mine. Edward used my possition to quickly unfasten my bra and peel it off. "You are the most beautiful woman I've seen in my entire existance." He whispered.

Edward held me tight to him, my bare chest against his. I was almost beyond coherent thoughts, he did anything else, and I'd be done. He wrapped his arms around me and flipped me over so he was ontop again, then grabbed my wrists and pinned my hands over my head. "Edward!" I gasped loudly as he started trailing kisses over every bare inch of my body. Out of nowhere, he slipped his hand down into my panties and gently massaged me with his fingertips. "Oh god!" I moaned as he slipped two fingers into me.

That was it, I was gone, I was in complete and utter bliss. I had to have more. I wanted to rip off his boxers and make love to him, but he held my hands up in an iron vice. "Edward please!" He ran his tongue up my body, from my belly button up my stomach, over my chest, up my neck and to my lips. "Please what love?" "Please Edward, make love to me!" I breathed against his lips. "My pleasure!" he quickly pulled off our remaining clothing and pushed into me. I came almost immediately, snapping my teeth down on my bottom lip to keep from screaming. Edward met his releace very shortly after. He collapsed against me, and we just lay there, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern.

I lay my head back on my pillow, pulling Edward close to me. I traced the muscles in his arm with my fingertips, remembering random days in my past.

Suddenly I remembered the day the huge storm hit my house in Phoenix,

_The rain was hitting the roof like bullets. Renee had came to my room to lay with me when she heard me screaming, and as the storm got worse she sat up and pulled me close to her. Suddenly a gigantic bolt of lightning hit just outside the window, we were both screaming as loud as we could!_

"'the hell was that?" Edward yelled. I opened my eyes and saw him standing on the other side of the room.

_**Haha, evil cliffie end! i know, i'm the devil!! i might even be really really bad, and not post the next chapter (already written) for a few days, just to let you drive yourself insane, but probably not, i enjoy posting like, 2 chapters a day, so the next 2 or so will be on tomorrow. lol, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW with the pretty purplish blue button. **_


	6. Testing and Wrestling

_So this is the chapter when you find out what Bella's gift really is, and Carlisle tests it a bit, then Jasper and Edward wrestle her, yeah, fun fun fun. _

_**Disclaimer: Duh. **_

* * *

"'_the hell was that?" Edward yelled. I opened my eyes and saw him standing on the other side of the room. _

I sat up, confused as cactus in a snowstorm. "W-what are you talking about Edward?" Just then, the door flew open and a much-panicked Emmett stood in the doorway, when his eyes fell on my nude husband he threw his hand over his face and yelled. "Clothe thy self brother!" I'm positive that if he could have blushed, Edward's face would have been crimson. He threw on his jeans and shirt as I yanked on some sweats. "Bella, what's going on?" Emmett said, walking up to me slowly, Edward did the same. "I-I don't know, I was just laying there thinking, and Edward just yelled and jumped away, I don't know what happened, I had my eyes closed!" I said, my voice shaking.

I looked up, the rest of the Cullens were standing in the door, looking at Edward, and I. Carlisle stepped forward. "Edward, Bella, could you come to my study please?" We nodded and followed him out.

Edward pushed me down into one of the chairs and stood behind me. "Edward, what happened?" Dad asked, sitting down. Edward looked down at me, and then started talking. "Well Bella and I were just lying there, and she was rubbing my arm. She had her eyes closed. Then the room got dark, and it seemed like clouds were forming_, in our room!_ Then out of nowhere, this huge bolt of lightning flew out of her fingers, shocked the crap out of my arm, so I jumped away, and yelled. Then Emmett came in."

Carlisle nodded and lowered his gaze to me. "Bella?" I took an unnecessary breath before launching into my story. "Umm, well Edward and I were just lying there, and I was rubbing his arm, like he said. I was just thinking with my eyes closed when I remembered when a big storm hit Phoenix; I had just gotten to the part where a huge bolt of lightning hit just outside the window when Edward jumped away." Carlisle tilted his head and thought for a moment before looking back at Edward and I. "Bella, I _think _that you can generate, or possibly even change, the weather. Follow me." We stood and followed Carlisle outside.

It was bright and sunny in the yard. "Bella, I want you to think back to that night, and concentrate on trying to generate the storm, think about the rain, and the thunder, and the lightning." I closed my eyes and pictured that night again. First I thought about the clouds, how they'd darkened the sky to near black, then how the rain was falling down, hard and thick, like and ocean of bullets forming in the air. Then the thunder, loud and fierce. Last, the lightning, bright flashes and deafening cracks across the sky. "Bella stop!" I heard someone scream. My eyes flew open and I saw Carlisle and Edward standing there soaked to the bone, looking up at the sky. The bright sunny day had turned to black and deadly. There was a tree off to the side that was smoking. "Bella, can you make it sunny again?" Dad asked quietly. I bit my lip and nodded. Closing my eyes again, I pictured the typical day in Phoenix, hot, and not a cloud in the sky.

When I opened my eyes, my mental picture was surrounding me. Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, love that was amazing!" Dad walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Did that make you feel tired at all?" He asked, I tiled my head, trying to decide how I felt right now. I shook my head. "No, I feel completely fine." He nodded. "Alright, I want to try one more thing, Edward said that the lightning came out of your fingers last time, but when you did it out here, it came from the sky. I want to see if you can _just_ make lightning come off your hands, without the storm. Can you try that for me?" "Yeah, I'll try it."

I was about to close my eyes and try when I thought of something else. "Umm, Carlisle, where do you want the lightning to go? Like, anything specific direction?" He laughed and shook his head. "Just away from the house please." I nodded and shut my eyes. I held my hand up, palm facing the sky, fingers towards the forest. Edward and Carlisle quickly ran behind me.

I thought of that one bolt of lightning, cracking just outside my window in the night. There was a loud crack, and I felt the electricity rolling off my fingertips. "Bella that was great!" Carlisle praised. "Thank you." "Alright now, back up to your room, and Bella, please don't make storms in the house, Esme will have a fit." I bit back my laugh and ran back up to our room.

"Edward, umm, did I hurt you?" I asked when he pulled me into his arms again. "Yes Love, but its alright, it will stop hurting and a little while." He whispered into my hair. "What! It still hurts! Oh I'm so so sorry Edward, I didn't know what I was doing!" I threw my arms around him, ashamed that I'd hurt him. "Bella, it is okay, I'll be fine, and it isn't that bad." I nodded into his chest.

"So do you like my gift?" I asked, bouncing like Alice does. Edward nodded, grinning ear to ear. "Definatly, it's so, intreguing, and I've never heard of another person having it, I wonder if you could make a volcano errupt, that'd be awesome!" I laughed, poking him on the nose. "Well Mr.Cullen, I don't think I'll be able to try that very soon, are there any volcanos in forks?" Edward bit his lip. "What?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "Bella, we're moving away from forks, soon. We broke the treaty, and if we don't get out soon, there will be war." I nodded. "Oh yeah, forgot about the treaty, alright then, are there volcanos where we're going?" Edward shrugged. "I don't know where we're going after this, Esme says we're going to stay in Delini until the new house is ready, but she refuses to tell anyone where it is, not even Carlisle, and she's Alice and I." I laughed at his delima. "Don't worry Eddie, it'll be great!" He ground his teeth at the use of his nickname. "Well Sqeaker, when you get out of this room tomorrow, I'm going to get back at you for that, I want to see if my new wife has any wrestling skills."

At midnight Emmett, Alice and I threw our doors open and stepped out. I was no longer grounded to that room, or the house, so I was free to do anything, anything but video games. "Now my beautiful wife, I'm going to wrestle you!" Edward swung me over his shoulders and carried me outside. Emmett and Jasper right behind us. "So since this is your first wrestling match, I figure I'll go easy on you." I threw my head back and laughed. "Edward, I think you should be a little worried, I feel like I could kick your ass right now." Edward shook his head. "Nah, that's just Jasper." Jasper threw his hands up. "No way, I'm not sending out any emotions right now, I wanna see how Bella holds up on her own." Edward rolled his eyes and pulled me over into a large open space in the yard.

"Anything goes." Edward said before pouncing. I saw what he was going to do a second before it happened and stepped out of the way. He landed on his feet easily, and spun to face me. Unfortunatly for him as he turned around a kick that landed in the middle of his chest. Edward stumbled a few steps backwards, and I took full advantage of his vulnerabe moment. I pounced, knocking him to the ground and held his arms in my hands, and grinding my knees into his chest. "Alright, you win! Let me go!" He gasped. I jumped off my squirming husband and helped him up.

"That was awesome Sqeaker!" Emmett high-fived me. "Thanks Em, that was way too easy, were you even trying Edward?" I asked, turning to face him. He nodded miserably. "If I hadn't made that first pounce I wouldn't have been exposed, and I would have one. I was too eager to beat you." I smacked his arm lightly. "Edward, you think _wa-ay _too much."

Jasper stepped up. "Can I have a go?" I nodded, "Sure Jasper." He grinned and started circling. I crouched low, getting ready to pounce. He faked like he was going to jump, and I cringed away. He used my slip to jump on me and pin me to the ground. I growled and punched him, hard. He flew off me and landed a yard away. I jumped on top of him, and he wrapped his legs around me, trying to spin around to be on top. I wasn't having that. I put a hand on his forehead and cracked his head against the ground, and yanked him up off the ground. I went into fighting stance and waited for him to make a move. He tried to punch me but I grabbed his fist and spun around, throwing him over my shoulder. When he landed on the ground, he jumped up quickly, refusing to give up. "Getting tired yet Jasper?" I laughed. "You wish little sister!" He scoffed, lunging at me. He got a punch in before I jumped back and roundhouse kicked him to the face (complements to Chuck Norris) He fell to the ground again, and held the side of his face with his hand for a fraction of a second. Jasper jumped up and started circling again. I felt a sudden wave of intence giddiness, and it was takeing all I had to not fall into a fit of hysterical laughter. "Stop it Jasper!" I growled. "Not a chance Sqeaker!" he laughed, the giddiness was getting stronger. "Alright then, two can play at this!" I continued circling trying to decide what I was going to do. As soon as he pounced at me, I threw out my hand and a small bolt of lightning shot out, hitting Jasper in the chest. He fell back and I jumped on top of him and pinned him until he gave in.

When I got of Jasper, he crawled away from me quickly. "Eff Bella that lightning thing hurts!" he gasped, holding a hand to his chest. I raised my eyebrows. "I told you to stop making me all happy, and you didn't. You get to use your gift, so do I! At first though, I wasn't going to shock you, I was going to like, make some weather thing to distract you." Edward pulled me into his arms when Jasper growled. "Yeah whatever, don't shock me anymore, it hurts!" I laughed and turned to my husband. "Edward didn't act like it hurt to bad." I teased. "I think you're just a wussie!"

Jasper actually laughed at that, which is better than I expected, I thought he'd hit me. "What Sqeaker?" He asked, I'd forgotten I was staring at him. "Nothing, just expected that to make you mad, not for you to start laughing." He gave me a wide smile and wrapped me up in his arms. "I love you Bella, I'm not going to get mad at you for teasing me." I kissed his forehead. "Thanks Jazz, you're the coolest, sorrry I beat you earlier, but it did take a lot of effort." Jasper nodded. "I know, but trust me, that was taking a lot out of me."

* * *

_**you see that button down there, push it. **_


	7. Baseball

_So i dedicate this chapter to __ Reshmi Solaris__ 'cos she asked for something anti-angst, and a little bit of humor, so here ya go. and thank you so much to my Beta, Airi4262, you're the best EVER!! _

_**Disclaimer: I own twilight, Stephanie Meyer sold it to me, haha, yeah right, i own NOTHING. **_

* * *

I skipped down the steps to see Emmett lying out on the couch with his arm thrown over his eyes. "Hey Em, you look like you have a wicked hangover. What's up?"

Emmett sat up and grimaced at me. "I'm bored out of my

skull, it's been ages since we've played baseball, but there aren't ever any thunderstorms!" He moaned.

Aw, he is so cute when he's miserable. I

laughed to myself then decided to help the poor guy out.

"Em, go grab the baseball stuff, I'll get to work on your thunderstorm." Emmett jumped off the couch and wrapped me up in his arms. "Thank you so much Squeaker! You're the best little sister ever!" I gave him a tight squeeze. "I know. Now go!" He grinned and ran off up the stairs, and I ran out the door and into the yard.

I looked up to the sky and concentrated on loud rolling thunder. There was a massive boom rippling through the air. "Thank you Bella!" Emmett roared from inside. A second later, all the Cullen's ran out and looked up to the sky, perplexed. "Who wants to play baseball?" I asked, grinning.

Carlisle turned to me, "Did youhis Bella?" He asked. I smiled timidly. "Yeah, but I tried to make it come on slowly so the humans won't suspect anything. Emmett and I were bored." Carlisle nodded. "Well then let's go."

After Alice had forced me into a pair of blue jean Capri's and a red baseball jersey, we ran to the clearing. The clearing that held that one memory, James, Laurent, and Victoria, the day my life turned upside down and filled with bloodthirsty vampires dead set on killing me!

I paused on the edge of the woods surrounding it, unable to take another step as the memories of what happened after the fateful night overpowered me.

My mind was spinning horribly, and if I could have, I'd probably have passed out right now.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I nodded and smiled. It was all over now. I was here with my family, and now, it was time to cream someone.

"I'm great love, let's go!" We

ran forward to join our family in the clearing. "Alright, team captains are Emmett and Jasper." Carlisle called out. Em and Jasper stepped up. "I choose the Squeaker." Emmett grinned. Rose's mouth dropped open. "Only 'because she made the thunder babe," Em reasoned with her.

In the end Emmett's team had Rose, Carlisle, and me. Jasper's team had Alice, Edward, and Esme. She usually stayed out to referee. but now that I was here, there was an odd number without her. "All right, Jasper's team bats first!" Emmett jogged up to me and told me to go stand out in the outfield and just catch the ball.

"Kay', let's do it!" Em and I highfive and he

ran off to hover about the bases. Rose was pitching, and Carlisle went back behind first base to catch.

First up to bat was Jasper. He walked calmly up to the base, and after a few practice swings, nodded up to Rose that he was ready. The ball flew out of her hand, but unlike when I was human, I could see it as it shot toward Jasper. He swung hard and the ball was coming toward me. I held up my hand and ran to catch it before it hit the ground.

I threw it back to Rose and Alice stepped up. I knew this was going to be a bit difficult seeing how she would know what Rosalie was planning to pitchher. A second later the ball was rushing towards the little pixie, but she didn't swing. She just held out the bat a little bit and the ball hit it, dropping to the ground between her and Rose. She shot off toward the bases, barely making it to second before Rose tagged her with the ball.

Next Esme stepped up in front of Carlisle; smiling down at him as she took her stance. Rose threw the ball, and it headed straight for Esme's bat.

But

a moment before it got to her, it started curving. She swung, but missed. "Strike one!" Carlisle shouted, tossing the ball back to Rosalie.

Alice was already running just before the ball collided with Esme's bat. The ball soared towards left field, but I knew it wouldn't make it to the outfield, it was already falling. Emmett ran for it, but he just missed it. He snatched it from the ground and threw it towards Carlisle who caught it; tagging Esme just before she touched base.

"That's 1, 0!" He shouted as Edward came up to the base, grinning. Rose was about to throw the ball when Edward shouted out to her. "That isn't going to work Rose, try again!" Rosalie scowled at him. "Shut up and hit Eddie!"

Now it was Edward's turn to scowl as he took up his stance again. Rose threw the ball and it cracked against Edward's bat. I knew it was going into the woods, and shot off. I followed its flight deep into the trees and let it plop down in my hand.

Oh my God, I actually caught it! I screamed in my

head, running back to the clearing. I held the ball up as I entered so they'd know I'd caught it. "No way!" I heard my husband shout. "Yes way!" I yelled back. Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the clearing. "Way to go Squeaker!"

"Three outs, Emmett's team bats!" I followed my team up behind first base. "Emmett!" I whispered. "Yeah, Bells?" I took a deep breath. "Em, I've never played Baseball before, I don't know how!" I heard Alice's tinkling laughter from where she was pitching. "Shut up you pixie!" I shouted to her. The laughter ceased immediately, and my older brother stepped up to me with a bat.

He placed it in my hands and got behind

me. He wrapped his hands around mine and slid them to where they should be placed. "Now when you bat, you need to step with your left foot, turn your waist, and swing. Step, turn swing. Just hit the ball and run, and try not to hit it into the outfield. Your hubby will make sure you get out."

I nodded and stepped up to the base. Carlisle and Rose and already gone, and the score was now Jasper's team 1, Emmett's, 2. I got into the batting stance Emmett had taught me and waited for Alice to throw the ball. The thunder I'd made was still rolling in the sky. Suddenly Alice's hand flipped out and the ball was soaring towards me.

I quickly stepped out with my left foot,

turned my waist and whacked the ball, and shot off around the bases. I'd hit it low in the left side of the infield. It hit the ground before Jasper could catch it, so I kept running to second base. "Stop Squeaker!" Emmett yelled. Therefore, I did.

We played to 20 that day. Jasper's team won, but only by two runs. "So Mrs. Cullen, did you have a good first baseball game?" Edward asked as we ran home. "Why, yes Mr. Cullen I did, especially the part where I caught your ball. That was the greatest!" I teased. Edward scowled. "No one's been able to catch my hits until you came along." He moaned. I laughed at his complaints, and jumped into his arms. "Would you prefer me to still be the fragile, little, danger magnet I used to be?" He kissed the tip of my nose. "Never."

* * *

**there's a button down there made especially for you to push, if you don't the one who made it for you will be upset, so push it, and review.  
**


	8. Flying and Forced hunting

_Hey ya'll sorry it's been taking so long to get each chapter up, but i've been working like mad so that i can get everything together for camp. so anyway, this chapter is a bit more, crazy emotional and stuff, so yeah, promise the next chapter will be better, 'cept the beginning, i have to finish my emotionalness, anyway, Special thanks to my Beta, Airi4262, you're the best_

_**Disclaimer: it's not mine, don't sue me. **_

* * *

(EPOV)

"Bella?" I called; I'd been looking all over for her. When I opened the door she was lying huddled beneath the covers on our bed, and Alice refused to tell me why; though I knew she knew.

"Bella?" I said, sitting beside her and slowly pulling off the blankets. As soon as I uncovered her head she jerked the blankets out of my hands and back over herself. "What's wrong Bella?" She groaned. "I miss sleeping, so I'm pretending I still can." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Bella threw the blankets off and glowered at me. "And what Mr. Cullen do you find so damn funny?" My eyebrows shot up at her statement. "Well excuse me Mrs. Cullen." I stood up and spun around to leave the room.

"Edward wait!" She shouted. I spun back around grinning. "Yes?" Bella looked down, her face would have been scarlet if she had any blood. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. So really, what's so funny?"

I shrugged, still grinning like a cat eating glue. "We all did the same thing. A little while in we get bored out of our minds and wish we could sleep; just to make the time go faster."

Out of nowhere Bella jumped up into my arms. "How about we go do something to make me not bored?" I grinned impishly. "What would you like to do?" She poked my nose. "I don't know, you can decide." My grin widened.

"Hmm, what would I like to do with my wife today? I know! Emmett!" I shouted, though I knew he'd hear me if I just said his name. He ran into our room and stopped in front of me. "Yeah bro?" I looked down at Bella, then back to my brother. "How would you like to arm wrestle Bella?" Emmett's face split into a broad grin. "Why I would love to arm wrestle the Squeaker!" he said with a posh tone.

I held Bella's hand as we walked downstairs and out the door. They were going to do it on an old tree stump so they wouldn't break one of Esme's tables. "Alright Squeaker, don't you electrocute me!" Bella nodded and kneeled down on one side of the stump, while Emmett did the same on the other.

They grabbed each other's hands, Emmett's huge paw completely covering my Bella's. They rested their elbows on the stump and Jasper started the video camera. "One, Two, Three, Go!" They struggled for a moment or two before Bella's face twisted in concentration and she slammed Emmett's hand down on the stump. Emmett jumped up and yelled. "Calm down Em, in a year or two I'm sure you'll be able to kick my butt." She soothed. He grinned down at me. "You bet your I will!" I pulled my wife up from the ground and wrapped her up in my arms.

I looked into her eyes, they were almost pitch black. "Bella, you need to hunt." She looked up at me with pleading eyes. "No I don't, really, my throat hardly hurts at all!" I took her face in my hands. "Don't lie to me love, I know it hurts really bad. Just come hunting with me!" A look of determination came onto her face. "No, I don't need it." I sighed heavily. "Just come Bella." I was begging now.

She stamped her foot and crossed her arms tight across her chest. "No." Lord, she's going to make me drag her out there! I grabbed her arms and started pulling her into the woods with me. "No!" she shouted, trying to pull away, but Emmett was on her other side, holding her just as tight. "Come on Squeaker, it can't be that bad, and you need it, so stop fighting so much!"

She finally let us drag her into the woods, but once we got her there, she wouldn't go after anything. I was about to start begging her again when Emmett squatted down in front of her and spoke in the most venomous tone I'd ever heard him use. "Isabella Marie Cullen, if you don't get your out there and drink something in the next ten seconds, so help me, I will lock you in the basement and force an entire grizzly down your throat!" Then he stood up and started counting.

Bella's eyes opened wide when she realized he was serious. She jumped off and walked briskly into the woods. She came back a few minutes later, scowling, but her eyes were back to gold. "There!" She huffed. As she walked past Emmett he whacked his great hand across her bum, hard. Bella jumped and squealed. "Ow!" Emmett took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. "Don't let it get this bad again Bella, or I seriously will lock you up and force a whole grizzly down your throat, ok?" She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Good, now I'm sure Eddie would like you back now.Go." (BPOV)

When Emmett told me to go to Edward, I ran to him and jumped up in his arms. "I'm sorry I was being so difficult Edward. I should have just gone and not caused you and Em all that trouble." He wrapped me up in a tight hug and kissed my forehead. "Yeah, you should have. Bella, I know that blood pretty much repulses you, but you really need to drink it, or else you're going to get really thirsty, and you might just slip up and hurt someone. Now I want you to hunt with me at least once a week for a while alright?" I nodded pathetically, knowing I didn't really have a choice, not with the threat of a grizzly.

Edward scooped me up in his arms and carried me inside where everyone was watching T.V. He plopped down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. I winced for a moment, positive that Em had left a giant handprint on me. "Bella, stop wiggling!" Edward whined. I smiled apologetically. "Sorry love, I'm just trying to find a place Emmett's big hand didn't hurt." Edward chuckled as he spread his legs for me to sit between them on the soft cushion, rather than his stone body.

I tilted my head back against his chest and closed my eyes. I wiggled my fingers about, sending off tiny sparks of electricity. I wondered what it would be like to fly, and suddenly an idea hit me. I could get Emmett to throw me, it'd work perfectly.

"Hey Em, care to join me on a walk?" He jumped up. "Sure Squeaker, let's go." I hopped up from Edward's lap and went out with him. "Emmett, I'm sorry I was being such an ahole earlier. I shouldn't have made such a fuss about going hunting." Emmett nodded. "It's alright, I shouldn't have hit you, but you were annoying the hell out of me." I nodded. "It's okay, I guess I did deserve it. But man you have a big hand!" He laughed his booming laugh.

"Hey Em, I have an idea, could you help me with it?" He grinned wildly for a second, then looked a bit more cautious. "I want to know what it's like to fly; I was wondering if you'd throw me." Emmett closed his eyes to think a moment. "When you land, you'll make a big crater in the ground." He reasoned. I shook my head. "There's a pond over there," I pointed off into the distance. "I'll land in a dive and hardly make a splash." I was begging now. Emmett sighed heavily. "Edward would so kill me." I had to laugh at that. "Is my big brother afraid of little Eddie?" I giggled, knowing that I'd win. "Plus Edward won't ever find out about it." I promised. Emmett groaned, but agreed.

"Where's this pond of yours?" I pointed to the exact direction of the pond. "How far?" He asked. "Half a mile." Emmett nodded and picked me up, "Ready Squeaker?" I nodded, and he threw me. I left my stomach behind with him. I felt so sick, as if my body knew that this was not a safe thing to be doing. But then I spread my arms out and let myself feel the wind, and man did it feel good! The pond was coming up, fast, I reached my arms forward and pointed my hands and feet so I could enter the water smoothly. I curved my back so I'd fall right into the middle of the pond.

My landing was smooth, I cut straight through the water down to the bottom of the pond, and since I didn't have to breathe, I figured I'd just hang out down there for a little while. I swam with a few of the fish, and looked for some pretty rocks.

When I came up I almost immediately wanted to go back down. There on the edge of the water stood a very angry Edward, holding Emmett's arm in an iron vice. "Em, no one was supposed to know!" "Bella, get out of the water." I quickly swam to the edge and walked out. "Ed" he cut me off by holding up his hand. "Carlisle wants to talk to the both of you." I lowered my gaze to the ground as Edward led Emmett and I up to Carlisle's office.

He was sitting calmly at his desk, looking confused as anything, but you could tell he was pretty mad. "Sit, both of you." I turned around for one last glance at Edward, but he was already gone. I took my place in front of Carlisle. He turned to me first. "Alice had a vision of you flying through the air into a pond. Please tell me you had better sense than that." I looked down into my lap again. "I'm sorry, I thought it was a good idea, so I did it." I whispered.

Carlisle jumped up from his chair and walked around his desk so he was just in front of me. "You thought it was a good idea? Are you insane? You could've been seen! If you'd have landed wrong you could have splashed all the water out of that pond! Bella, that was one of the stupidest ideas I've ever heard of in my entire life!" He ranted, I just nodded when he finished.

Then he turned to Emmett and started ranting at him. "And Emmett, you went along with it! I'd have expected you to reason with her, and get her to not do it, but then you actually throw her into the pond, God, that was so stupid! I don't know what I'm going to do with the two of you, clearly you both need time to think about what's a good idea and what isn't." He took a deep breath and went to sit down behind his desk again. He put his forehead in his hands. "Both of you follow me." He said standing up roughly.

He led us down the steps, and into the basement. Suddenly Emmett's threat to force a grizzly down me seemed very realistic. "Both of you will stay down here the rest of the day, and all of tomorrow. I'm so tired of both of you getting in trouble, the next time it happens, I promise you, you will not be pleased." We nodded somberly as he climbed back up the steps and locked the door.

"Damn Bella, thought you said no one would find out!" Emmett whined, plopping down onto the stone ground. I bit my bottom lip, hard. "I didn't think about Alice." Was all I could get out. Emmett rolled his eyes. "That stupid little pixie couldn't just keep her mouth shut could she?" He ranted. "I heard that!" Jasper shouted from upstairs. I chuckled quietly.

After a while we got really bored, and were just doing random things to pass the time, we even resorted to rock paper scissors at one point. "Hey Squeaker, how 'bout a round of Question?" I shrugged, sounds fun, can't be any worse than arm wrestling him again "Sure." Emmett grinned gigantically before asking his first question. "What was your first thought when you saw Edward?"

I had to think a moment to remember what I'd been thinking in the cafeteria next to Jessica Stanley. "I thought he was the best looking out of the three of you boys, and I kept trying to look at him without him noticing. Now, how long did it take for you to realize you loved Rosalie?" Emmett rolled his eyes. "7 hrs. after I woke up, I loved her, 2 seconds after I saw her, I wanted her." I had to laugh at that, such an Emmett thing to say.

"Now little sister, what do you regret most about being changed?" The fun of the game quickly drained out, and the room suddenly felt very serious. I shook my head. "I miss being Bella, ever since I woke up I've been someone else, I get in trouble like, all the time now, and I do stupid things to make people mad, and I'm just not who I was before I changed.

I don't know if Edward still loves me like he used to because of it." I whispered, so that even I could barely hear the words coming out of my mouth. Emmett's eyes widened, and he looked so considerate.

He scooted over next to me and wrapped his big arms around me in a tight, but warm hug. "Bella, look at me." I raised my eyes to meet his, knowing that if I were human, I'd be crying my eyes out right now.

"Bella, Edward will always love you, no matter what. It doesn't matter what you do, or who you think you've changed into. He's gone through the change too. He knows that for a while there, you can't really control yourself and be who you were once, but that passes Bells. It does, I promise. And when it does, you guy's will be just like you were before, but he won't have to try so hard not to break you.

Trust me, we talk, he loves the hell out of you, and won't ever stop, no matter what!" Emmett placed a quick chaste kiss in my hair and I wrapped my arms around him to hug him. Emmett truly was one of the best big brothers I could ever hope for. I knew I needed to bond with Jasper sometime, we've never really been that close because of the whole 'hey, I like you, I don't want to eat you' thing.

A couple hours later our little basement room was flooded with light and Jasper glided down the stairs. "Hey, Carlisle just called from the hospital and said you two can come out now, and umm, Rose and Edward are at the top of the steps." He warned, going back up. I turned to look at Emmett, who looked just as scared as I probably did. I put a hand on his shoulder and shoved a little bit from behind to make him walk. "Come on, if we wait much longer they'll just be that much more annoyed." We rushed up the stairs to meet the fury of our mates.

When Emmett got to the top Rose smacked him on the back of the head, hard, then dragged him off yelling about how immature and thoughtless he was.

I came up a moment later, cringing from the thought that my Edward would be the same. When I opened my eyes to see him standing there, trying to stay calm, I cringed back even more. "I'm not going to hurt you Isabella." He called softly, like you might to an wounded puppy. He slowly reached out his hand as to not startle me, and I took it, still worried that he'd explode on me. He pulled me tenderly into his arms. "Oh Bella, I was so worried about you, I mean, what if someone had seen you? The Volturri would have been here faster than lightning. They'd have gotten rid of both you and Emmett so quick!"

He was biting his bottom lip to try to keep himself under control. However, I just let myself go, and dry sobbed on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Edward! I know it was stupid, I just wanted to know what It would feel like, and I didn't think about anything but how to get it. I love you!" I hugged him even closer, and gave him a strained kiss.

Jasper walked around the corner with a hand pressed tight on his chest, and a pained look on his face. "Edward, man she's really sorry, so sorry it hurts, really bad." He mumbled the last part. "Please, fix her, she's killing me!" He moaned. Edward nodded to him before scooping me up in his arms and carrying me outside.

* * *

_**There's a button down there, push it. oh, and i won't be writing anything from July 13th through like, the 20th, sorry, but that's camp.  
**_


	9. We're Moving!

_I'm so sorry this has taken so long you guys, but I've been at work so much lately, and i've been working on getting ready for camp, but here it is, i have ch. 10 almost done, too, and i'm hoping to get it up before i go off to camp, but if i don't, i'm sorry. I was reading over all my chapters yesterday, and I realized that in, i think it was ch. 2, Emmett was supposed to be grounded from wrestling, but he did anyway, sorry for the confusion there. Last, thank you to my great Beta, Airi4262, you're the best, love ya!  
_

_**Disclaimer: not it. **_

* * *

EPOV)

It was late, but the stars weren't shining because of the thick cloud cover, only the faint glow of the shrouded moon lit our way.

I stopped a little ways into the woods and set Bella down on her feet, but kept her hugged tight to my chest while she continued dry sobbing. I ran my fingers through her hair, and rubbed her back while she let go of all the pain she'd been keeping bottled up inside.

Her tiny, still, fragile looking body shook like an earthquake in my arms. She looked like she did when she was human: so vulnerable to attack. "Bella, Bella what's wrong?" I took her hand and rubbed soothing circles into it. "Bella, look at me." I put a finger under her chin and lifted her head until she was looking into my eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything don't you?" She nodded dejectedly. "Give me a second." She squeaked out after a moment. She took several deep, calming breaths before looking back up at me, but as soon as our eyes met, she had to look away again.

"Edward, I'm sorry." She whispered, in an aggrieved voice. "Whatever for?" I was seriously confused now. "I've been different since I woke up. More troublesome, and stubborn, and horrid! I'm sorry, I don't mean to be, I just can't help myself. I'm not the one that you loved before. I'm not Bella anymore. I'm scared that you don't like me anymore, because I can't be who I was before."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. She was afraid that I didn't love her how she is now?

"Bella, I love you now as much as I did when you were my sweet, fragile, little human. You are still my Bella, and I will always love Bella, no matter what." I promised.

She raised her eyes to meet mine again, and I could see the pain slowly draining from her. "You promise?" She whispered. I gave her my crooked smile, that I knew drove her absolutely mad. "I swear it."

Bella jumped up into my arms and wrapped herself around me in a tight hug. "I love you so, so much Edward. I need you more than any other thing. More than air, more than light, more than life. Edward, you are my everything!" She breathed onto my skin, giving me chills. "And you, love, you are my night sky, you shine so much brighter than every other star, it's blinding." I lightly kissed her nose and carried my angel back towards the house.

When we got inside, everyone was grouped together in the living room. Since all the seats were taken I pulled Bella down into my lap on the floor by Esme's feet. "Children, we're going to be moving away from Forks tomorrow, and you'll be starting school in a few weeks." At this point Bella groaned loudly. "Come on! I just got out of high school!" she cried. Carlisle continued without paying her any mind. "I know I usually give you a year off, but it's come to my attention that some of us need something to occupy their time, to keep themselves out of trouble. Now go upstairs and pack." Bella whined the whole way up the stairs and most of while we were packing. Alice came through about halfway through to make sure Bella was organizing her things right so unpacking would go quickly.

"Bella, come on, it's not that bad, and you've already learned all this, it won't be difficult at all." I promised. Grinning impishly I came up behind her and pulled her tight to my chest and whispered against her flesh, "Plus, I could help you 'study'." Her breathing quickened, a habit from her human life. "I think I'll be able to put up with going back to school then." She said, pulling away and grabbing a few boxes to take downstairs.

"Alright, we're going to be driving the Jeep, Volvo, and Mercedes, so cram as many boxes as you can in those, the other cars will be shipped over later, and the movers will pick up everything else." Carlisle explained when we all brought our boxes down.

Bella and I loaded all our bags into my Volvo, with a bit of cramming. "Well this should be cozy." She said happily. "Might even be more comfortable if I sat on your lap." She teased, trailing a finger across my chest. I snatched it up and kissed it. "Be nice."

She grinned wickedly and skipped back inside. When I joined her, I heard Alice's thoughts. 'Ooh, a last slumber party in this house tonight would be so much fun!' I heard her bouncing around upstairs, telling Bella and Rose about the party. Bella groaned desolately, but agreed.

A second later Emmett came running down the stairs. "The girls are having a slumber party in Alice's room, so I figured the guy's have one in mine! Woot!" He shouted. Oh lord, being trapped in a room with Emmett and Jasper all night does NOT sound like fun. I groaned loudly. "Do I have to come?" Emmett just scowled, before Jasper came up behind him. "Yes Eddie, if he's making me go, you are most definitely joining us."

So an hour later all the girls were snuggled up in Alice's room, while Jasper and I trudged up to Emmett's.

"Welcome my brothers." Em said, plopping down on the floor next to his bed.

Jasper and I sat down in front of him making a loose circle. "So what are we supposed to do at these things?" Jasper asked after awhile. Emmett grinned. "I asked Alice, she says we're supposed to talk about 'guy stuff', and watch stupid action movies that the girls wouldn't watch with us."

"So guy stuff then, what's that?" Emmett looked really confused. Most likely because he'd say anything, in front of anyone. "Guy talk is talking about our girls, and cars, and stuff like that." I explained, he nodded, then started bouncing up like an excited little kid. "Rose told me this morning that she got a new outfit she wants to show me." Oh lord, another new outfit? "When? I want to get Bella out of the house." Emmett shrugged, "I don't know, you know Rose is the one in charge, not me." I rolled my eyes. "Man you are so whipped!" Jasper laughed. "Yeah, coming from the guy who isn't allowed to drive." I pointed out. "Oh, and that's from the prude." He retorted. "Yeah well you're such an emotional wreck. Bella handled P.M.S. better than you did." That shut him up. "Yeah, nice comeback." I scowled, turning back to Emmett.

(BPOV) "Alice, why did you make popcorn? It's not like any of us can actually eat it!" Rose laughed. The little pixie just shrugged. "I wanted to make it as realistic as possible. Plus," She looked at me mischievously, "Bella's not had human food since she changed." Rose grinned and pushed the bowl towards me. I looked pleadingly at Alice. "Oh come on Bella, it's not that bad." I grabbed a few pieces and popped them in my mouth and started to chew. After I swallowed I looked up at Rose and Alice confused, who were waiting expectantly. "Umm, it tastes just like it did before." There eyes widened and they looked at each other, baffled.

Alice jumped up and skipped to the door. "Edward!" She called harshly, he appeared a moment later. "Yes, Alice?" She pointed at me. "Your wife just ate popcorn, and said it tasted just like it did when she was human. Is that strange?" Edward reached for a piece of popcorn and popped it into his mouth, as if he had to remind himself that it wasn't supposed to taste good. "Yeah, that's very odd." I just shrugged, so did Alice. "Oh well, when she coughs it up later, we'll know she's fine. You can go now, I'm sure the guys miss you." He spun on his heals and went back to Emmett's room.

Alice plopped down next to me again. "So now it's time that we girls have a little chat. Rose, have you worn that new outfit we got you yet?" She was practically bouncing out of her skin. "Not yet, I figured I'd make him suffer, I'm still kind of mad at him about throwing Bella like that." Alice nodded her approval. "So I think I'm going to take Jasper out with me to check out the shopping when we get to our new house." Rose looked a little offended at first, but only until Alice explained. "Well I don't want us to have to waste precious shopping time going in and out of stores that are no good."

We continued talking like that until well into the night when Alice demanded that we watch 27 Dresses, and a few other chick flicks that the guys would hate every second of.

Before first light Esme walked into the room. "Did you have a good time girls?" We all nodded. "Good, now we're about to leave, so you need to get changed out of those pajamas and get ready to go." We said our 'yes ma'ams' and headed into our different rooms to dress for the long drive to the new house, which I had recently found out is in Fairbanks, Alaska.

In our room, Edward was just pulling a shirt over his head. "Hey there." I said, walking into our empty closet to grab the jeans and tee shirt I'd left. "You look beautiful," Edward said, pulling me into his arms. "Thank you." I said back, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his handsome lips.

* * *

Edward and I crammed into the Volvo and began following Carlisle's Mercedes, his fingers intertwined with mine. I was throwing off tiny little sparks of electricity off my fingertips when I decided that the silence, though peaceful, had gone on long enough.

"Edward?" He turned to me, not bothering to watch the road. "I missed you last night." That crooked grin I loved so much came across his face. "I missed you too, my Bella." He raised my hand up to his lips, and kissed it gently before lowering it back down between us. "Did you have a good guy talk?" He shook his head. "No, but Jasper and I did get into a fun argument about us being 'whipped'." He snickered. I turned to him, smiling. "I don't think you're whipped."

After a while the Volvo became in desperate need of some gas. "Alright Bella, Jasper's going to come sit with you until I get done buying the gas, in case you go after a human." I nodded as he slipped out of the car, and Jasper slipped in. When he opened the door to come in a breeze came in with him. The scent of the humans made my eyes blacken, but it smelled terrible at the same time. I wanted it, but I didn't want it. It was appealing, but revolting.

"Bella? You alright?" Jasper asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, 'm fine." But I wasn't, as much as I hated the scent of blood, it was calling to me, begging me to go for it. No Bella, you can't, you must not leave this car! I pleaded with myself. "Hold your breath, it helps." I nodded quickly and cut off my breathing. It was only a few minutes, but it felt like years. I was clenching my fists so hard, I thought I'd break myself, and biting my bottom lip to where it would have bled if I were human. Jasper's hand was becoming less soothing, and more restraining as I fought with the idea of jumping out of the car and drinking someone. Alright Bella, don't think about it, think about something else. But no matter how hard I tried, all I could think of was how I was just like Bree right now, fighting with everything I had to not drink someone.

Jasper was pressing hard on my shoulder now, his other hand trying to decide where it should restrain. You don't want it Bella, its gross, just remember how it makes you want to gag when you have to drink it. The black slowly drained from my eyes, and I turned to my older brother. "I'm fine now Jasper, thank you." He dropped his hands and put them in his lap. "How did you get yourself to not want it?" he asked, confused. I just shrugged. "I remembered how gross blood is sliding down my throat, nasty!" He nodded for a moment, then his head snapped back to me. "It even feels gross to you?" I nodded pathetically, "Yeah, like swallowing to much of your grand mother's mashed potatoes at once. Just the thought makes me want to puke."

Edward opened the door less than a second later and glared down at Jasper. "Do not ask her that, or I swear to God Jasper, I will rip your arms

off!" He said, every word coming out dripping in venom, literally. Jasper didn't reply, he just slid out of the car and went back to the Mercedes with Alice.

Edward plopped down beside me and started to drive. "What was that?" Edward shook his head, his copper hair becoming even more disheveled than normal. "Jasper was about to ask you a question best left unasked." I sighed heavily, knowing he wasn't going to tell me anymore, and went back to shooting sparks off my fingertips.

Edward chuckled quietly. "What?" He shook his head, his gorgeous hair flying around. "Emmett wants to know if you ever get tired of doing that." He pointed to my fingers where I was trying to sustain a tiny bolt of lightning. I stuck my tongue out at Emmett, who's Jeep was driving right beside the Volvo, and shook my head. "Yeah, but I want absolute control over it, so if I ever get the urge to scare the crap out of someone, I can just bring down a bolt of lightning right in front of them." My husband's face became very serious at that moment. He pulled over to the side of the road and looked at me intently.

"You can not do that Isabella. That would bring the Volturri down on us so fast we wouldn't know what hit us. Promise me you won't ever do that." My eyes were wide, as were my families. I hadn't noticed, but they had pulled over when Edward did, and heard every word he'd said. I nodded quickly. "No Bella, say it, tell me that you will not put yourself in danger by doing that!" He commanded. "I'm not going to do it, I swear!" I said, putting my hands up in surrender. He looked satisfied by my promise, and again, began driving toward our new home.

* * *

_**I've gotten a LOT of really great reviews lately, so thank you to all of you, you really make my day brighter, and encourage me to keep writing. Review my wonderful readers, review!  
**_


	10. fight

_Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long, i've been up in Memphis for the past few days, and my beta's been busy as well. anyway, i was wondering if me making the characters call Carlisle and Esme 'mom and dad' bothers you, if it does, i'll stop, but if not, i enjoy it. anyway, i love all your review, especially the advice ones, i try to put in bits and pieces of what you say, if you didn't realize it. but whatever, here it is, it's a little longer than my previous ones, but still, enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: nope, still not it. **_

* * *

(BPOV)

After a time we turned onto a long gravel road leading up to an massive brick house, with a pale blue roof, and shutters. "Oh Edward, it's gorgeous!" I said in an Alicelike squeal. My love chuckled softly, kissing me lightly on the lips before getting out.

Alice pounced on me as soon as I got out of the Volvo. "Bella! Isn't it magnificent? I think this is one of Esme's best ones!" She shrieked, jumping up and down. I threw Jasper a pleading look. My older brother nodded and a strong wave of calm swept over the group.

"Come on, lets get to work!" Carlisle said, starting to unload boxes. Alice's form became stiff for a moment, and her eyes glazed over with a vacant look. When she came back to us her eyes became wide and she started to unpack the boxes as fast as she could, running them inside. "Hurry up you guys, it's going to rain in a few minutes!" That sped us all up, if the boxes got wet, they'd tear and it'd take that much longer.

After we'd gotten all the boxes in we slowed down and placed everything in its respected place; clothes in the closet, C.D's on the shelves, etc. Then we all

went downstairs so that Carlisle could discuss school with us. In the end, it was decided that Emmett, Alice and I were brother and sisters, and that Edward, Jasper and Rosalie were as well. We also stuck with the 'Esme being unable to have children, so they adopted us' thing.

When we were finished talking I decided to go out in the storm for a bit, so I ran upstairs to change into something more comfortable. I chose a pair of black cheerleading shorts, and a red tank top. I walked briskly through the house, ignoring Emmett's whistling, and out into the back yard. I went to the very middle of the yard, and sat down, folding my legs to my left. The lightning was flashing now, and I wondered if I could attract a bolt to my hand. I slowly stretched my hand out away from my body, and closed my eyes. Turning my face up to the sky, the rain pelting down on it. I pictured the lightning flashing somewhere in the distance, but stretching out into my palm. There was an odd vibration in my hand, and I opened my eyes to see what I had envisioned.

The lightning only stayed for a moment, before I decided what I wanted to do next. This time when I closed my eyes and pictured the lightning coming to me, I imagined it staying there. And slowly the bolt would come down from the sky and shrink until it was just a little ball of electricity in my hand. I opened my eyes to see a great mass of electricity coming into my hand. I looked up into the clouds to see that the top of the bolt was shrinking down farther and farther, until it was just a tiny ball. I swiftly made a fist, smothering out the electricity.

"Bella that was great!" a low voice said beside me, I jerked around to see Jasper sitting behind me. I'd been too focused to realize he'd come out. "You're becoming very good at that." He pointed to my hands, grinning. "Thanks, like I said before, I want to know everything. I want to know my limits." He nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You just remember what Edward told you in the car. Don't you go sending lightning out at people just because you're angry." I saw that he was trying very hard to act like an older brother to me, despite how our relationship had been in the past. "I will be careful Jasper, I promise."

He took his hand off my shoulder and scooted up closer to me. "Before in the car, I was wondering if," he paused for a minute, looking over his shoulder cautiously. Probably looking if Edward's about to kill him, I thought. "Well, I was wondering if maybe you could eclipse the sun." There was a loud crash behind us and there Edward stood, his hands folded tight across his chest. "I told you not to ask her, I told you that if you did I'd rip your arms off didn't I?" Edward started stalking towards Jasper, who was standing his ground with a look of determination on his face. "She needs to know what she can do Edward, what if someone mentioned an eclipse, and she pictured it in her mind? She needs to know if that would make it happen!" He said firmly, placing a hand on Edward's chest to stop him from coming closer. Edward glared, his eyes black with anger. "Yes, but what happens when she runs off, trying to test herself, to see if she can? What is she supposed to do when she knocks the damn planets out of order?" His words were deadly sharp until Esme came outside to see what all the yelling was about. "Edward, language! And both of you, what is all this shouting about?" Edward huffed out an angry breath, obviously not sorry about the cursing. "Jasper went off and asked Bella if she could make an eclipse!" He yelled angrily, poking Jasper in the chest.

Jasper suddenly kicked Edward's legs out from under him, and he fell to the ground. Jasper snatched up his arms and pinned them behind his back. Edward struggled a moment before flipping them over to where Jasper was pressed against the ground, and Edward could stomp his foot down on Jasper's leg, and he ground his heal in until Jasper let him go. They both jumped up and started circling, preparing for a full out battle.

A moment later they both launched themselves into the air, colliding with a loud boom, that was thankfully covered by the thunder. They were rolling about in the dirt, throwing punches and kicks at each other at full force.

Carlisle ran outside and quickly examined the situation before him. Esme and I standing on the porch far away from the fight, two of his sons looking like they're trying to kill each other. "Stop!" He commanded loudly, but neither boy paid him any notice, they just continued to beat on each other. Emmett flew out of the house and grabbed both of his brother's shoulders and forced them apart. "He said stop." He explained before the two turned on him. Carlisle stepped up towards my husband and brothers. "Edward, Jasper, explain yourselves." Edward opened his mouth to start explaining, but then looked up and saw Esme and I standing there. Carlisle followed his gaze, "Ladies, could you please go inside?" He asked calmly. Esme put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me in, but even from there, we could hear the endless strings of profanities.

"Girls?" Esme called. Alice and Rose came down the stairs and sat down next to me on the couch, pretending to not notice the shouting in the back yard. "How about we go out? You start school in two weeks, so we could go get supplies?"

About fifteen minutes later we pulled up at a shopping center. Esme turned around in the front seat to look at me. "Bella, can you handle humans?" I pressed my lips tight together for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, just give me a minute to get control." I got out of the car and slowly allowed myself to start breathing again. The black faded quickly from my eyes, and I turned back to my family. "I'm ready."

Esme kept a hand on my shoulder as we walked through the shops, purchasing ink pens, notebooks, binders, and all kinds of useless things that we'll never take out of the packaging.

When we got back to the house, everything was eerie and the silence was thick. I walked out into the backyard to see Edward and Jasper standing six feet apart, scowling, Carlisle beside Jasper, and Emmett beside my husband. "No." Edward said, answering someone's thoughts as he crossed his arms tight across his chest. Out of nowhere he threw his arms down and quickly closed the space between him and Jasper and wrapped his arms tight around him for a brief second then shoved himself away from his brother and stalked inside the house. "That wasn't so hard was it? Just took two hours!" Carlisle grumbled, following his eldest son into the house, Jasper and Emmett trailing behind.

Esme put her hand on Carlisle's shoulder and pulled him into a soft embrace. A second later she'd pulled him back out into the rain, and they were dancing. It was such a tender moment, I felt like I was intruding watching, so I turned and went to follow Edward.

"Edward?" I called walking through the house. I could smell him of course, but I liked to pretend I didn't have those acute senses, that it was how it used to be when I had no clue about anything. "Love? Where are you?" His voice rang out from the music room, "I'm in here Darling!" I walked in to see him sitting on his piano bench with his head down against the keys. "What's wrong Edward?" I asked softly, sitting beside him on the bench. He turned so that he was looking at me, but his head stayed down. "There's nothing wrong, at least, not anymore. Carlisle spent the entire time the four of you were gone trying to get Jasper and I to apologize and hug. When you got back, I was just tired of standing there, so I hugged him. I detest that I was the one who gave in first though."

I rubbed his back for a bit while he hummed quietly to himself. After a few minutes he rose his fingers to the keys that his head was still resting on, and began to play. It was a song I'd never heard, it had a bitter sweet sound to it. The music started out sort of low and just a bit sad, it felt so lonely, and then a higher melody came in over it, but you could still just hear it in the background. Every once in a while, the lower part would overpower the higher, but usually the higher seemed to be trying to cheer up the lower.

After he'd struck the last key and silence filled the room, I slid back down beside him. "That was beautiful Edward." He smiled happily. "Thank you, I just made it up, I'll probably write it out later." I buried my face in his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me, holding me protectively, though there wasn't anyone after me anymore. "I love you." I whispered. "You are my life now." He said, just as he did when we were sitting together on this very bench what seemed like forever ago. I won't ever let him go, no matter what. "Bella? I have not been here for you since the change, we have been doing separate things so often, I feel like I never see you." He said, gloomily. I reached up and traced his jaw with my fingertips. "I know, and I miss you." He pulled me tighter to him.

Edward sat me between his legs on the bench and put my hands under his. Edward positioned our hands over the keys and started playing, he played my lullaby, and when it was over, he pulled me up and started spinning around the room, dancing with me to the faded music that was playing in our souls. "I am sorry Bella. I should not have done what I did earlier in front of you. It wasn't a very courteous thing to do, and I apologize." He said softly. I shook my head. "Don't be, its alright." He shook his head, pain written across his face. "No Bella, its not, I never should have done that, not in front of you, not in front of anyone." I shook my head, trying to make him understand, it didn't matter what he did, short of leaving me. Nothing he did mattered, so long as he was with me, so long as he still loved me.

(The First Day Of School)

Since we couldn't all fit in the Volvo, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice took it, and Edward and I took my truck. Rose only agreed to let me keep it if I let her work on it. We pulled into the school much sooner than we should have. "There are going to be a lot more humans here than you're used to, do you need a moment to get ready?" he asked me. I shook my head, "Nope, I spent the whole ride here working on it." He grinned his crooked grin. "Good, well lets go on shall we?" Edward got out and ran around the car and helped me down, then went over to his 'siblings' and I went over to Alice and Emmett.

"Hey sis!" Emmett boomed, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Em, what do you have first?" He pulled a wrinkled slip of paper out of his pocket and looked over it. "English, you?" "Same." Emmett grinned. "What?" I groaned. He started pulling me to the English room and explained. "Well Carlisle called the school and made sure Edward, Jasper, or I are in all your classes, I'm just happy I got you first." I shook my head, that's Emmett for you, happy as can be because he gets to watch me first.

He kept his hand on my shoulder all the way to class, and down the rows of desks until I sat down. He plunked down in the desk beside me, grinning enormously. He turned to me, "Hey Squeaker, you think you're going to need help passing?" I scowled. "I may, know anyone smart enough to help me out?" he scowled back as the teacher, Mrs. Brown walked up to the front of the room and began taking attendance. When she got to 'Bella Cullen' she stopped and looked up at me. "Bella Cullen? Is your mother an interior decorator?" I nodded, "Yes ma'am." Mrs. Brown grinned, her face dimpling. "Yes, I thought so, she's working on my home right now." Ah, so she was the Mrs. Angela Brown Esme always spoke about. "Oh yeah! Howhe new curtains look? She was so excited about them." Emmett was nodding enthusiastically beside me. "Yeah, all she talked about since we got here was how she was going to coordinate their color with the rest of your house." Mrs. Brown's grin was stretching wider and wider. "Oh they look marvelous! We're picking out furniture this afternoon!" She was practically jumping up and down, but quickly composed herself and finished taking roll.

After class Emmett's hand was right back on my shoulder until we made it halfway down the hall where Jasper took hold of my elbow. What was it with these guys and holding on to me today? I mean, I know they needed to make sure I didn't jump at anyone, but couldn't theyhat without touching me? I suffered through Math and History before lunch.

We all filled our trays, though we wouldn't take a bite, and headed to the far table. Alice was bouncing about in her seat. "So Bella, have you coughed up the popcorn yet?" I shook my head. "Nope." I popped the P as I said it, blowing it off, but everyone's mouth fell open and they stared at me. "Bella? That should have come up days ago!" Edward whispered loudly, his eyes full of concern. "Bella, that's not good!" Jasper gasped. "Well umm, there's not really much we can do is there?" Edward put his hands on either side of my face. "As soon as we get home we're going to talk to Carlisle." He said kindly, but there was a defined force behind it. "Alright." I agreed, then we all got up and left for our next class.

Emmett and I walked to the gym and quickly changed, then met back up outside the locker rooms. "Alright Squeaker, I know you like to kick at everything you do, but you have to pretend that you have wussy human girl strength." He said, his hand back on my shoulder. "Why do I have to be a wussy girl?" Emmett grinned. "Because all girls are wusses, duh." Oh, is that what he thinks? "Is Rose a wuss?" His mouth dropped open, his eyes contorting with worry. "Don't tell her I said that Bella, please?" He tried to do an Alice pout, but he just looked stupid. "Don't worry Em, you have to much dirt on me for me to rat you out. Now how do I NOT use all my strength?" He put his hand back on my shoulder, "Just pretend that you're doing everything through JellO, slow down your movements, and feel the thickness holding you back. Now lets go!"

We went over to where the other students were but stayed on the edge of the mass of humans. Coach Golden walked into the gym and blew his sharp little whistle for us all to be quiet and pay attention. "Alright, so each month we're going to be playing a different sport, this month, we're going to be playing baseball!" at that most of the students grinned widely, and for once, I joined them. "Now I want you all to line up, Yohanes, Mariah, you guys pick teams."

A tall blond guy, apparently Yohanes jumped out of the group, as did a short, strong built girl with long black curly hair pulled back into a high ponytail. "Hey you, muscle guy, over here!" Yohanes called to Emmett. He looked at me for a moment before jogging, at a human pace, over to him. The two captains went through the entire group, selecting people for their teams until I was the only one left, Mariah was looking at me like I was the most disgusting thing and she had to eat it. She huffed out a sigh and pointed to me. "Princess, over here." I walked over to her scowling. "My name is Bella, not Princess." I informed her angrily. "Yeah, whatever, we'll see who's a little princess after the game." Yeah, we'll see who's the princess when I knock the ball out of the field. "Yeah, we'll see."

Yohanes team batted first, Emmett obviously rocked, hitting a homerun for his team, everyone was slapping him on the back and congratulating him as they took the field and we got ready to bat. Mariah went first, hitting it into the middle of the outfield, she got to second before she had to stop. We were tied by the time it was my turn to bat. "Alright Princess, lets see what you've got!" She sneered as I took my stance. The pitcher threw the ball, it traveled so slow, I felt my clothes going out of style waiting for it! When it was finally close enough I did just as Emmett said and made my moves like I was moving through JellO, but I put enough force into my Jellones to knock it out of the field, just like Emmett had, I turned to Mariah and childishly stuck my tongue out before jogging around the bases.

When I got back to my team Mariah stalked, or tried to anyway, up to me. "So, you think you're so great, get your older brothers to escort you to each class Princess? Knock a ball out of the park, you think you can steal my title as the best chick athlete, well you've got another thing coming, like my fist!" I don't know what that little girl thought she was doing, but she swung at me, putting all her strength behind it, it took all I had to pretend I could actually feel that! I let myself stumble a few steps back before I looked back up at her. "Excuse me, you didn't just hit me." God I wanted to break her! "Yeah, I did, and I'm about to again!" She jumped at me, but I neatly stepped out of the way and let her fall to the ground. I dropped down beside her and held her wrists to the ground, not squeezing, but tightening just enough, that she thought I was. I put one of my knees in the middle of her back to hold her down, but still not putting much weight on her. "Are you done yet, 'cause I honestly don't think you're going to win this, it's in your best interest to stop now." Mariah kept struggling under me, and I let her wiggle free. A second later her foot collided with the left side of my face, and I pretended to fall from the force of the blow. I couldn't take her crap anymore, I lunged at her and knocked her to the ground. I punched her, but not hard at all, barely enough to bruise.

Moments later two very large, very strong arms wrapped around me and pried me off of the little human girl, and Coach Golden was holding onto Mariah too. "You're in some deep Squeaker." Emmett whispered to me before Coach Golden started yelling. "Both of you, Thinking Position for the rest of class, then we're going to make a little visit down to the office."

Both of us walked to the very edge of the field and dropped down to the up position of a pushup. After about 5 minutes Mariah was having trouble staying up, but I wasn't. I really wished I was though, because then I'd have a distraction from thinking about Carlisle reaction when he found out, knowing Alice, he probably already did know, but I was hoping he didn't.

"Alright you two, get up and follow me." Coach Golden grabbed Mariah's elbow with one hand, and mine with the other. When he touched my skin he immediately dropped it. "Bella you're freezing!" I shrugged. "It's no big deal." He nodded and put his hand on my shoulder this time, where it was covered by my teeshirt, and pulled me and the human girl through the halls of straring students into the office. Just before I was pulled in I caught a glimpse of Edward. I was shocked to see he didn't look very angry, just very worried.

"Miss Cullen, you're file says that you've never done anything violent before, why the sudden change of heart?" Mr. Edwards asked, folding his hands behind his desk. "Mariah came after me first." I shrugged. "She was yelling about how I beat her out at baseball, and how my brothers walk me to all my classes, and then she punched me, what I did was self defense. At first I was just holding her down so she'd stop hitting me, but she got out from under me and kicked me in the face, so I hit her." Mr. Edwards stood up and walked around the desk to me, he gripped my chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted my head this way and that. "I don't see any marks from her kicking you, she however, has several marks." I shrugged, "So you're going to punish me because I hit harder than she kicks, even though I only fought back because she wouldn't stop?" I defended. The man sat back down behind his desk. "I didn't say that. Mariah, why did you hit her to begin with?" She shrugged. "I don't know sir, she was just ticking me off." Mr. Edwards nodded and pulled out some papers from his desk. "Well that is not a very valid excuse I'm afraid. Both of you are to be suspended for fighting for 3 days, take these forms home to your parents and bring them back, signed, on Friday. You may go." We stood up to leave, but I turned back. "Sir? Do you want me to leave now, or at the end of the day?" He smiled briefly. "Now please." I nodded. "Umm, sir, I'm my brothers ride, could I tell him to grab a ride with the others?" Mr. Edwards nodded. "Yes, do you need to know what class he's in." I shook my head. "No sir, I know." He waved me off. "Very well then, go on."

I walked down the hall to the Science hall, then poked my head into Mrs.VanPelt's room. "Ma'am, could I borrow Edward for a moment?" "Of course dear, Edward?" He stood up and walked smoothly out into the hall. "What happened?" He breathed. I handed him the sheet of paper I had to get Carlisle to sign. "I only did it because she wouldn't stop hitting me!" I reasoned. Edward shook his head. "Didn't Alice tell you when you were human? Part of being a Cullen is being uncharacteristically responsible." I looked down at the stained tile at our feet. "I know. I have to go now, I'm supposed to be telling you to catch a ride with the others." He nodded. "Very well, I've been told. Good luck telling Carlisle." He spun on his heals and went back into the classroom. "Is something wrong Edward?" I heard Mrs.VanPelt ask before I left. "No ma'am, nothing too bad anyway." He said, retreating to his seat.

I got into my truck and pushed the gas pedal to the floor, speeding to the hospital Carlisle was working at now. I usually would have just went home and waited for him, but I'd go mad before he got there. I walked up to the pretty redhead behind the desk. "Can I help you Miss?" I nodded. "Yes, I need to see Dr. Cullen as soon as possible." She picked up a phone and dialed a number, as it was ringing she covered the mouth piece and looked back up at me. "Is there something wrong dear?" I shook my head. "No, yes, just tell him that Bella needs to see him, I'm his daughter." She nodded and looked back down. "Yes, Dr. Cullen, your daughter Bella is here, she says she needs to see you." He talked for a brief moment before the receptionist put the phone back down. "Alright, you can go down to his office, he says he'll be right in. Go down that hall, then make a right, and it's the fifth door on the right." I nodded and threw my bag over my shoulder, walking briskly down the hallway.

Dad wasn't there yet when I got to his office. I slid down into one of the seats in front of his desk, and moments later, he walked in, his eyes instantly falling on me. "Bella, what's wrong? You didn't loose control did you?" I shook my head. "No, nothing like that, umm, here." I handed him the paper, his eyes flashed angrily as he read it. "You got in a fight with a human? Bella!" He scolded. I glued my eyes to the floor. "I didn't hurt her, and I only did it because she wouldn't stop hitting me, and just standing there, I thought, looked suspicious, and I was getting tired of pretending she was hurting me!" I whined. He shook his head. "Bella, it was still very wrong, you very easily could have killed that girl, then where would we be? Now I want you to go to the house, tell Esme what happened, then I want you to go to the living room and sit in the floor in front of the couch and wait for me. You aren't to say a worher than to tell Esme why you're home so early. Then when I get home, I promise you Bella, you aren't going to be happy." I nodded and stood. Grabbing my bag again, I walked out of his office and to my truck, driving to my impending doom.

* * *

_**Review PLEASE!!  
**_


	11. Earthquakes and semicomas

_Hey, i know this has taken a while. sorry. don't have much else to say besides, Bella's getting kidnapped soon, i promise, :D _

_**Disclaimer: no matter what you think, i'm not her. **_

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I pulled down the long driveway and into the garage. I then went inside where Esme was sitting with her design books, working on the furniture plans for Mrs. Brown's house. "Bella dear, why so early?" I sunk down to the floor where Carlisle told me to be. "I got in a fight at school today. I'm on a three day suspension. Dad told me to wait here, and not to talk to anyone other than telling you that." She nodded and handed me a piece of cloth and put her box of needles and thread between us. "Thanks." I whispered, picking up the spool of black.

When the others walked in from school I already had the outline of a large tree I was planning on putting ivy around. "Squeaker, what'd Carlisle do?" I bit my lip and shook my head, unable to answer him. Esme thankfully came to my rescue. "She's to sit there and not say a word until he returns, we don't know what he's going to do."

About an hour later Carlisle walked in. "Everyone but Bella and Jasper out. Esme, love, you can stay too if you want, but I doubt you do." Esme nodded and shut her design book. "I'm going out with Mrs. Brown to pick out some furniture." Carlisle nodded and kissed her on the cheek on her way out.

I looked over to Jasper, who was clearly surprised that he was called out to stay here. "Jasper, could you come here for a moment." Jasper jumped up from the couch and walked over to Carlisle. Carlisle quickly whispered something to Jasper. He looked skeptical for a minute, but after a little coaxing from Carlisle, he agreed.

He walked over and sat a few feet in front of me and waited for Carlisle to explain what he was going to do. "Bella, Jasper is going to use his gift to punish you. He is going to manipulate your emotions. It's going to hurt, probably hurt a lot, so yell and scream all you like, but you've got it coming for an hour today, and an hour each day for the next three days. Any time Son." Jasper nodded and looked back to me.

"Sorry, Bella." He whispered before I was hit by a wave of agony. It felt like an iron fist was clamped down on my heart. I clenched my teeth in an effort to suffer in silence, but it was getting to be to much. Every few minutes he would put in a long wave of misery and sadness. I doubt I took two breaths that whole time, I just kept myself curled into a tight ball, trying to resist. "Bella, get up, it's over." Cold fingers brushed the hair off my forehead. I uncurled a bit and let Edward pull me into his lap.

"Its okay now Bella, it's over, calm down." Edward looked up to Jasper. "Could you?" Jasper shook his head. "Sorry Edward, Carlisle said that I couldn't help her out, she has to calm herself down."

"Bella honey, breathe deep breaths, calm down." His velvet voice loosed the grip of the iron fist on my heart so that I could breathe again. "Is she calm?" Carlisle asked, walking back in. "Almost Carlisle." I looked up into my Edward's eyes and instantly forgot all that had happened, and the only thing I felt was happiness. "She's perfectly calm now Carlisle." Jasper said.

He came over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Bella? What have you learned today?" I groaned and rested my head back against Edward's chest. "Fighting is wrong even if you don't hurt the other person. Not to let humans touch my bare skin, 'cause they freak out. And it's damn hard to look innocent when one person's covered in bruises, and you don't have a scratch on you. Please Carlisle, don't let Jasper do that to me anymore, I can't take three more days of that! I know fighting with Mariah was wrong, please, I'll never lay a hand on anyone else. I promise, no more, please!" Ibegged. His eyes flicked briefly toward Jasper who nodded. "Very well Bella. Give me the form Mr. Edwards sent with you." I quickly handed him the sheet and he signed it. "You aren't to leave the property until your suspension is over. Now go hunting, your eyes are becoming dark."

Edward pulled me into the woods, Emmett a little behind us. "What were you thinking today?" Edward asked after we'd drank. "I wasn't." Was my remorseful reply. "I acted on an impulse." Edward put his hands on either side of my face, making me look him in the eye. "Bella, you know better than that! I've been talking about how difficult it is to touch humans since you found out what I was, and you go off and pick a fight with one. Do you have any idea how worried I was? You were very lucky you didn't hurt her too bad!" He scolded.

I bit my lip hard, trying to decide how I was going to react, I chose not to. "Bella?" I opened my eyes, searching for something to look at, anything but him. I glanced up at the clear sky, our skin was glittering wonderfully. I'd never really gotten a chance to admire it. "Bella?" he said again. I wanted him to wrap me up in his arms and let me cry on his shoulder, and tell him how sorry I was, but I couldn'that. "Bella, talk to me, please." He begged quietly. I threw my hands up slightly irritated, "What do you want me to say? It was an accident, and it'll never happen again? Because I can't that, because that's a lie, and it isn't my promise to make."

I turned to walk off but he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back to him. "Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry. I was just"

I tried to pull his hands off me, but he was still stronger than me. "Just what Edward? You always think you know everything! Alright, I said I knew it was wrong, and that I'm sorry, what more do you want from me?" I hissed. Edward's eyes opened wide like he was afraid that his words would kill me. "II just want you to be my Bella." He almost whispered.

That hurt, like he had slammed his hand through my chest and ripped my heart out. "Edward." I whimpered, sinking to the ground. "I'm sorry." I was dry sobbing so hard it hurt. Edward, clearly surprised by my reaction, knelt down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. He was trying to calm me, but the longer he held me, the harder I cried. I thought I'd be perfect once I was like him. that I'd be strong enough to fight my own battles, but I wasn't even strong enough to remember who I really was. Edward was getting scared now. He looked up at Emmett. "Go get Jasper, hurry!" He called in a low whisper.

Emmett ran off and about two minutes later Jasper came into the clearing wincing. "Jesus Edward, what did you do her?" Jasper was gritting his teeth against the pain Bella was radiating. "I don't know what I did, we were arguing, and I told her I just wanted Bella back, and this is what happened!" Jasper stopped breathing and opened his arms wide for me. Edward slid me off his lap and into Jasper's.

My fingers clenched his shirt in my fists and let him hold my head against his chest. "Shh, Bella, shh, it's going to be alright." Don't know why he did it, but I was hit by a wave of excruciating pain. "Stop it!" I shrieked, "Stop it!" Edward's mouth dropped open. "What the hell did you do?" He shouted. "II don't know, I tried to cam her down and she started screaming!" Jasper was panicking now as well. My body was still wracking with sobs. I'm such an idiot, I couldn't be Bella, because I don't know who Bella is, he doesn't love me like this.

Jasper hit me with another wave of calm, twisted into pain. "Ow, for the love of God stop it!" I screamed at him. "I'm sorry Bella, I'm just trying to calm you down, I don't know why it isn't working." He started rubbing circles on my back, whispering in my ear. "Bells, it's going to be okay, you just need to calm down." I shook my head. "I can't!" I gasped out. "Jasper, what's going on?" Edward asked. "Shut up and let me figure it out!" Jasper shouted. I cringed away from their loud voices, still shaking.

I don't know what happened, but a moment later both of the boys were lying on top of me, and the earth was shaking violently. "Stop it Bella!" Edward's frantic voice rang out. I felt both the boys grab a hold of me and run me back to the house. "Carlisle!" Esme screamed when she saw them running towards the house. He snatched me from the boys hands and laid me on the trembling earth. "Bella Cullen you listen to me right now. Stop it, you're causing an earthquake, you have to get a hold of yourself!" He pled. I gritted my teeth and focused on holding still. Once I had control of the sobs that were dominating my small frame I pictured the earth being still again. The shakes stopped, and I collapsed in a ball; too tired to even breathe.

"Get her in the house." Carlisle instructed the boys as he walked quickly into the woods where we'd come from.

**(EPOV)**

Jasper and I carried Bella the stairs and into our room, and placed her down on the bed. Her body was completely still, she wasn't even breathing.

After several minutes Carlisle came into the room with a large bottle in his hand. He knelt down beside my wife's head and poured the contents down her throat. "Why didn't you calm her down?" He growled at Jasper. "I tried!" he snapped back, before stalking out of the room. "He did try Carlisle." I defended my brother. Then what happened? He thought, trying to coax Bella to get up. "Every time he tried to calm her, she'd start screaming for him to stop. It hurt her." I explained. Dad nodded, turning to me. "I'm going to apologize to Jasper. Bella is very, very, weak, I don't know when she'll come back to us. But son, you have to keep making her drink this." He handed me a few more bottles full of blood. "Yes sir." He nodded. "She will be okay, we just need to find out what that was." With that he turned and walked from our room to find Jasper.

I sat beside her all night, pouring blood down her throat, trying to pull her back to the real world.

Very early the next morning Emmett knocked on the door. "Hey, how's she doing?" His everpresent grin was gone, and he looked genuinely worried. "I don't know." I answered, putting another empty bottle on the floor beside my feet. "She'll make it Edward, she's strong." He whispered, looking sadly at my Bella. "I know, I'm just worried about what condition she'll be in when she makes it back." Emmett sat down on the bed and tucked her hair behind her ears. "She'll be fine." He said quietly, more to himself than to me.

"Umm, oh yeah, Carlisle sent me up here to tell you to go to school today, and to not even bother arguing, he'll be up here with Bella all day." I groaned and looked at the clock. I had two more hours with her until I had to leave for school, and I honestly didn't know how I was going to make it through the day.

* * *

**_Why do i have so few reviews? that's SO discouraging you guys, come on, i've got like, a bagillion hits, why can't you just drop a review on your way out, i don't care if you tell me my story sucks, just tell me SOMETHING!! review, please, please! and to those of you who have reviewed several times, you know who you are, i LOVE you!! _**


	12. Not going anywhere

_wasn't much of a wait now was it? consider yourselves way lucky, ,and omg, thank you guys so so much for all the reviews, its more than i've ever gotten for a single chapter, keep it up!!_

**_Disclaimer: could it be anymore obvious?_**

* * *

**(EPOV) **

The whole day, all I could think about was getting back to my Bella. I didn't even hear the teachers speaking until they threatened to send me off to Mr. Edwards. I was trying, I really was, but the love of my existence was lying in our bed at home, unable to wake.

"Edward, you need to relax, everything is going to be fine." Alice assured me. "I checked, Bella is going to wake up, and she's going to be perfect. You have to focus."

She put her tiny little hand on my shoulder, standing on her tip toes to reach. I leaned forward a bit so it wasn't such a stretch for her.

"You know I'd never lie to you, everything is going to work out in the end. I've got my eye on her." I nodded. "Thanks Alice."

At lunch I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's phone number. "How is she?" I demanded, before he could even say 'hello'. "She's fine Edward. Bella's breathing now, and swallowing on her own. I'll call you if anything else happens." He promised before hanging up.

"What'd he say?" Emmett asked, walking up behind me. "She's breathing and swallowing by herself now." I answered not turning towards him. "That's great!

I'm sure she'll be awake in no time." I could hear the grin in his voice. "I hope so Emmett." We turned and joined the rest of our siblings at the table.

**(BPOV) **

It was like being stuck inside my head, unable to do anything. Just lie there and wait for my strength to come back. Now and again I became aware that someone was holding a bottle to my lips and wanted me to swallow, so I did. For some reason I could never feel the liquid going down my throat. I only knew that it actually went down because it made my strength come back more and more. I was finally able to breathe again, not that I needed to it was just a comfort. I also knew it was just a matter of time before I could pry my eyes open.

I concentrated all my energy on opening my eyes, and very slowly, I was able to. It was only slightly so nobody would be able to tell. Carlisle was sitting there opening up another bottle. I inwardly groanedfeeling like I couldn't take another drop of bloodbut knowing I had several bottles left.

Hours later Edward came home and sat by me, rubbing my arms and back. "II'm ssorry." I forced out, it took ages just to get those two words out. "Sorry I yelled at you." I croaked, already losing strength from getting out only one sentence. Edward jumped off of the bed, "Oh my God, Bella, you're awake! It's okay, everything is okay, just lay still!" He ran out of the room, and a second later Carlisle, and the rest of the family came in, everyone grinning. "Squeaker! You're alright!" I thought my brother's face would begin to crack from the huge grin on his face. "

"Bella?" Carlisle sat next to me. "Hmm?" I moaned. "How do you feel?" "Oh peachy." I murmured, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm tired, and I feel like I got hit by an eighteen wheeler that didn't have the courtesy to make sure I was actually dead." Alice's tinkling laughter filled up the room. Edward came up behind me and sat me up. "Thank you." He plopped down beside me. "No problem, love. Are you thirsty?" I shook my head as violently as I could. "No! How much of that junk have you been shoving down my throat? I feel like a tick on the Forth of July. Just give me a bit and I'll get my strength back."

Edward ran his fingers through my hair. "Okay Bella, so what happened?" I shrugged, looking down at my body, trying to figure out what I'd done. "I honestly don't know. I had a panic attack, and I don't know, I just lost it. Every time Jasper tried to calm me down it felt like he was stabbing me, so I was freaking out even more. By the time I got the earthquake under control I was just too tired to even breathe." I explained, reaching my arms out, searching for my love.

Edward pulled me into his lap and stroked my hair. "Why were you having a panic attack, Isabella?" Oh lord, was it not obvious? "Jasper?" Edward looked confused, but when Jasper sat beside me I made my point perfectly clear. "Could youo Edward what Carlisle had youo me earlier? Just for a few seconds?" He looked confused but agreed to do it. Jasper and Edward locked eyes for a brief moment before Jasper turned on what he'd given me earlier. My love's face twisted in pure agony, he clenched his teeth in an effort to keep silent. But after a moment he shouted for Jasper to stop. My brother stopped torturing Edward and stood to leave. "Thank you Jasper." He nodded and went back down to Alice.

"Do you see?" I asked. "I doubt it's possible to not freak out after an hour of that." He nodded. "Yes, I understand. I'm so sorry you had to take that for that amount of time. Are you sure you're okay now?" I tried to push myself off the bed, but couldn't get up until Edward gave me a push. "Yeah, I'm just a bit weak, but its getting better, I'll be alright." I promised. "Why don't you lie down until you're stronger?" He requested apprehensively while I walked into the bathroom to rinse my face. "I will, but not there, I'm so tired of that bed right now. I'm going to go downstairs and work on my embroidery with Esme. You could come down with me and weave one of your fingers in again." I teased, but surprisingly he jumped up and came down with me. Edward picked up some black yarn and started weaving while I got my cloth and thread.

"What did you mean when you said you just wanted me to be your Bella?" I whispered, laying my needle down. I had been thinking of this for too long and needed to know the answer. Edward let the yarn slip from his fingers. "It was nothing, I was stupid to say it. It hurt you so bad. It's most likely more of the reason you had that panic attack other then what Jasper did to you. I won't put you through that anymore."

"Edward Cullen, I will be absolutely fine. Now tell me." I ordered. My husband gave me a pathetic little moan, but did as I said. "Its just that, well, you aren't _my Bella _anymore. You were horrified of getting in trouble before, and now you're arms are opened wide, inviting it in. I need you to be my Bella again. If you stay who you are now, you're going to get taken from me."

I shook my head and put a hand on my Edward's arm. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**_Guys, can you make me very very happy and give me a crap load of reviews again, i promise it'll inspire me to get ch. 13 up sooner!!  
_**


	13. Back to school

_Sorry this has taken so long guys, took me AGES to write even thought its uber short. sorry bout that too, I've been reading Breaking Dawn, and i must say, i hate it, but love it at the same time, anyone else feel like that? ANYWAY, the chapters are going to take a bit longer, mostly because band is killing me, sorry. anyway, just read the chapter already, next chapter's gonna be AWESOME!_

_**Disclaimer: if you think it's mine, you need some meds. **_

* * *

**(BPOV)**

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Alice shouted bursting into our room with the door swinging open and hitting the wall. Edward and I had been lying on the bed while I relaxed; getting back all the strength I'd lost from school today. "You get to come back today! Don't forget that form Mr. Edwards gave you!" The little pixie girl ran back out, but her excitement had already infected me. I jumped up off the bed and hurried into our walkin closet.

I slipped into a pair of cameo 'army pants' before grabbing two shirts to choose between, a green tank top and a black tee shirt. I was about to yell for Edward to help me choose when Alice shouted from downstairs, "the black one Bella!" Laughing I pulled it on, along with some black combat boots.

Snatching the form from the bedside table I came downstairs to see Edward waiting by the door with Emmett. "Hey little sister!"

Emmett had hardly left Edward and me alone since I woke up.

"Ready to face the world, Major?" Emmett teased while poking me in the ribs. "Yep. Ready to put up with my truck?" Emmett's face fell. Normally it'd just be Edward and I in my truck, but seeing as how he was refusing to leave me, he'd be joining us.

We pulled into the school, and I immediately zeroed in on Mariah. Holy Crow she's bruised! ! Didn't mean for that to happen! Edward, seeing my expression, glanced at what I was looking at.

"You thought you weren't hurting her." He reminded me. "Humans are fragile Bella. To us it was like fighting a glass doll. You simply can't do it without breaking it." He scolded. "I was being so gentle though!" I moaned. Emmett rolled his eyes. "We know. Now let's go turn in your form!"

Emmett pulled me away from my husband gently, before walking me through the halls to the office.

"I'll be waiting out here." He said, stopping right outside the door. I took a deep breath before turning the doorknob. When I looked up, the breath came out in a hurry. There was Mariah, with her dad, turning in the paper. I locked my jaw, and cleared my face of any expression before walking up to Mr. Edwards. "Here." I said, handing him the form.

I spun on my heels, and headed quickly towards the door. "Bella, wait a moment." Damn.

I turned slowly, widening my eyes for an innocent expression. "Yes sir?" I asked. "This is Mariah's father, Mr. Reynolds. He believes that Mariah owes you something." Mr. Reynolds looked at his daughter's begging face and shook his head.

After a moment Mariah rolled her eyes and stood up. She came over to me and jutted out her hand. "I apologize, it was wrong of me to fight with you over nothing. Will you forgive me?" I shook her hand briefly, letting it drop before my hand's temperature caught her off guard. "Yeah, we're cool."

"Emmett?" I called, stepping out the door. "Right here Squeaker!" Emmett's hand went up to my shoulderjust like alwaysand we walked to Mrs. Brown's class together.

By lunch I was pretty stressed out. I'd missed a lot of work in the past three days, but I'm not allowed to make it up. My grades were pretty pitiful, and I was beyond freaking out.

"Bella, calm down, it won't be hard to get your grades back up." Edward soothed, rubbing circles into my back. Jasper sent a waved of calm at me, and I nodded my appreciation.

"Alice?" I asked, laying my head down on the table. "Yes, Bella?" She answered carefully. "Could you umm, check the future and see if Mariah tries anything?" Alice rolled her eyes, but nodded. She shut her eyes for a moment, and a moment later they flashed open. "Go to Gym early, hurry and be dressed before Mariah gets there; she's planning to lock you in a locker." I snorted, "I'm not going to fit into a locker Alice." She turned around and looked me straight in the eye. "Yes you will." I shook my head, standing up to leave, "Sure sure."

Emmett put his hand on my shoulder again, and we walked into the Gym. We were dressed and standing off in the corner when Mariah walked in. She tried to give us a death glare, but just looking constipated.

A few minutes later when she emerged from the locker room she strode over to us, scowling. "I know you know what I was going to do." She growled. "Yeah, Mariah, darling, I just don't think you could cram me into a locker that easily." I faked sweetness. "And, if you even try to shove me into one, I'll shove you into the school's mailbox, and wrap a chain around it, and lock it so you never get out!" I whispered sharply. Her eyes popped open, and she walked off, silently fuming.

Coach Golden walked in and ordered us to get ready for baseball again. Emmett and I were chosen for the same team today, and for obvious reasons, we slaughtered the other team.

I went to the locker room quickly and was already dressed before anyone came in. As I was walking out I caught sight of some black cloth hanging over a bench. I picked it up on my way out. As soon as I stepped out of the room though, it was snatched from my hand. "What are you doing with my jacket you freak?" Mariah growled. "I didn't know it was yours, I was going to ask whose it was." "Whatever."

"Hey Squeaker." Emmett grinned, his hand on my shoulder again, "What was that about?" He looked truly concerned. "It was nothing." I shrugged. "I just picked up Mariah's jacket by mistake. Now come on, Edward is waiting."

I sat through the rest of my classes, still freaking out about my grades, but suffering through it. By the time I got back to the truck, I was a wreck.

"Edward, you drive, I can't do it." I said, sinking down into the seat beside him. "Alright Bella, but really you don't need to calm down about the grades, you'll be able to bring them up, I promise." He wrapped a comforting arm around me.

We pulled up the driveway a bit later than everyone else had. Alice was jumping up and down on the porch. "What's up pixie?" Emmett asked, putting a hand on her shoulder to hold her down, she quickly brushed it off and resumed the jumping. "I want to show Bella that she will fit in a locker, so I got one from the school, it's in their bedroom, come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me roughly up the stairs.

When she threw open the door, I saw a locker pressed up against the far wall. "Alice, you don't honestly think I'm going to let you lock my wife up in that thing do you?" Edward teased, pulling me from her grasp. Alice laughed her tinkling little laugh. "Nope, that's why Emmett and Jasper are going to put you in that one." She pointed to the other side of the room where another locker rested.

"You've got to be kidding me." I whispered as Emmett and Jasper grabbed my husband from behind. Of course he was letting them, if he wanted, he could probably get away, but he let them guide him over to it and push him down into it before slamming the door shut. ! If he can fit, so can I! Alice put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me down into it. I folded my knees up close to my chest, and tilted my head down. Alice shut the door, putting me in the dark. Then they walked off! "Hey!" I shouted. "Hey come back and get me out of here!" I was feeling really claustrophobic. "Edward!" I cried. "Get me out of here!" I was begging him, horrified of being stuck in the locker. There was a loud bang and I heard Edward walk quickly over to the one I was stuck in. He yanked the door off and pulled me out. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, refusing to allow even the smallest bit of space between us. I felt his chest shaking slightly as he chuckled softly. "Bella, you're a vampire, you could have gotten out of there so easily, what happened?" He laughed, rubbing my back. I shrugged. "I don't know, I'm really claustrophobic, being stuck in there freaked me out.

Downstairs Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were laughing their heads off until we came down, me scowling. I had put three golf balls in my pocket, and as soon as they looked up and saw me I pulled one out and chucked it at Alice's head, then one for Jasper, and one for Emmett. I only missed Jasper, because he'd moved swiftly to Alice's side once I'd hit her. "Don't ever leave me locked up like that ever again! I hate confined places."

* * *

**In case you missed my hint about the Volturri, it was the black jacket. it was ACTUALLY a Volturri cloak. Review, and say you love me. **


	14. there's no way, she's gone

_Hello lovely people reading this, sorry it took so long and its so short, but, i wanted it to be short and sweet, so it is. and about the time thing, sorry, my beta didn't realize i'd sent the chapter to her, like a week and a half ago, but that's cool. anyway, enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: dude, enough already, it isn't mine!! good lord! **_

* * *

**(Emmett POV)**

I laughed loudly as Bella and Edward ran out the door after she had her little freak out over the locker. I rubbed the place the golf ball had hit me gently, it didn't really hurt, but it'd take a second to feel normal again. "Man, Squeaker throws hard!" I whined to Rose. She rolled her eyes, "Obviously, she's still a newborn."

Jasper jumped off the couch and switched Guitar Hero on. "I challenge you Emmett!" He shouted in a loud voice. I jumped up and saluted him, "I accept!" Then we launched into our match, Alice and Rose taking bets on who the winner would be.

In the end, Jasper won, but just barely. We didn't even notice when Edward and Bella came in and plopped down on the couch until Bella started laughing when Jasper did his little victory dance. I shoved him and he fell against the wall making a giant crack down it. He lunged at me, knocking me to the ground. I was just about to shove him off when Esme walked in and saw the crack on the wall, and us wrestling on the floor. I stopped midpunch, waiting for her reaction. She just spun on her toes and walked the other way. "That crack had better not be there in the morning!" She shouted over her shoulder. "Yes Ma'am!" Jasper called back, his southern accent Alice liked so much showing through.

While Jasper and I were went out and bought the things to fix the wall the rest of the family went hunting, mostly for Bella. I had to give it to her; the Squeaker could ignore her bloodlust, but only for so long if she was going to be in such close proximity to humans all the time. When the wall was fixed the six of us quickly rushed through our homework and watched movies until it was time to leave for school again.

I rode with Edward and Bella again, still unwilling to be away from her for any length of time, plus I was pretending to be her brother. Our family was walking along the sidewalk towards the cafeteria to wait for school to begin when I spotted that girl Bella didn't like, Mariah. Alice stiffened beside me, she was having a vision. As soon as she snapped out of it she glanced quickly from Jasper to Bella. "Everyone hold your breath!" She ordered. Each of us instantly cut off our air. "Why?" Bella breathed. "Mariah is about to go punch that girl, and she's going to get a bloody nose." Alice explained.

Bella's eyes flashed. "Not if I can help it!" She was breathing again, and walked at a quick human pace forward. Just as we were passing a very determined looking Mariah, lightning flashed. A bolt crashed down striking two inches from Mariah's face. The girl crumpled to the blackened ground from fear, shaking horribly. I spun around about to grab Bella and drag her back home, Edward looked like he had the same idea, but when we turned, she was gone. We all knew at that moment what had happened. Bella was taken, and there was no hope of her ever coming back again. Edward sunk to his knees on the pavement. Lowering his forehead to rest on the ground, he let out an anguished cry, but no one but us noticed, everyone was too concerned about reviving the human girl. Jasper and I each grabbed one of Edward's arms and pulled him back to the truck, and we all sped home to Carlisle and Esme, barely keeping it together.

**(BPOV)**

As soon as I stepped out of my truck I saw her, Mariah, leaning against a tree with a firm look on her face. I chose to ignore her as we walked down the sidewalk towards the cafeteria. "Everyone hold your breath!" Alice ordered quietly. I stopped breathing, searching for a problem. "Why?" I asked quietly. "Mariah is about to go punch that girl, and she's going to get a bloody nose." Alice answered me. Oh no! Mariah could beat on me all she wanted, but she was going to leave everyone else alone! "Not if I can help it." I growled angrily. I walked at a quick human pace forward and just as I passed her I sent a huge bolt of lightning to strike the ground a few inches from her. Mariah crumpled to the ground, but that was all I got to see. Just after the bolt hit I felt all my energy being sucked out. Two strong arms locked around me like iron bars, and we were gone.

**(EPOV)**

My angel, my reason for living was gone. There was no way we could get her back if the Volturri had her. She was gone, and so was everything I was staying alive for. I sunk to the ground and cried out in misery. There was no way I could survive now that she was gone. Jasper and Emmett grabbed my arms and practically carried me to her truck. Jasper sped down the road and slid to a stop just in front of the house. Before I could summon the energy to get out of the vehicle Carlisle and Esme had been told, and were already trying to think of a way to get her back. "There is no way!" I shouted at them. "If the Volturri have Bella, she's already dead."

* * *

**Do you hate me?? or are you happy it finally happened, or what? review, please?!  
**

**every time i open my e-mail and see reviews, i get more excited about writing. puh-leaze! you can tell me it sux, you can tell me, or you can tell me i'm pretty dad-gum awesome! either way, review! **


	15. Join or eternity as a prisoner

_**Disclaimer: if i were SM, i wouldn't have this much of a struggle to find the right words. **_

* * *

**(BPOV) **

I felt so weak, I couldn't even force my eyes open. The presence of chains at my wrists and ankles was hardly noticeable at the moment. What was going on? I had no clue where I was. Shouldn't I be dead if it was the Volturri that had taken me? And it could only be them. I'd only given them a reason to take me, no one else was alive that held a grudge with me. James, Victoria, Laurent, they were all gone, so why was I still alive?

There was a sharp pain in my left side. I tried to crumple up to protect myself, but the chains wouldn't let me move. "I see you're awake, Isabella." A rough voice said, and all I could do was groan in response. "Well it's about time, come on, Aro would like to see you." The man unhooked me and practically dragged me up the stone steps and into the bright room where the three ancients were waiting.

"Ah, Isabella. It's so great to see that you're finally awake! We were beginning to wonder if you ever would!" He glided towards me, his papery skin glowing, and his foggy crimson eyes boring into my skull.

"Why am I here?" I demanded. "Why Isabella" I cut him off, "It's Bella, Aro you filthy bloodsucker!" I screamed at him. He was going to regret taking me from my family. The man behind me knocked me to my knees in front of Aro. "Now, now Zachery, that was completely unnecessary, Bella was just expressing her dislike for me, weren't you?" I scowled up at him.

Aro pulled me up by my forearm, but I was so weak, I could hardly hold myself up. "As I was saying before, we brought you here because you have an amazing talent, you would make such a wonderful addition to the Volturri. I wanted to ask you if you'd join us, as well as some other things." Holy crow, he can't ACTUALLY think I'd even consider joining them. "You know my answer, my answer is 'no', now let me go home!" I turned and started walking for the door, but Zachery grabbed my arm and pulled me back harshly.

"Oh Bella, I do wish you'd reconsider, it's the only way we're going to let you go." Aro pleaded. "So that's how it is then, join or be held prisoner forever?" He shook his head, his long black hair swung behind him. "No, but you are just too good to resist, it's so amazing, you can create or manipulate weather correct? With your power on our side, we wouldn't have to worry about the sunlight anymore. Our guard wouldn't have to wear those cloaks anymore, and we wouldn't have to put off going about our business. You are just what the Volturri needs. In fact, would you mind giving me a little demonstration?"

I tried to throw some lightning off my fingers so that he'd leave me be, but I was so weak I couldn't manage it. "It would help if I weren't so weak!" I growled. Aro's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. Zachery, give her, her energy back!" He commanded. "But" Aro cut him off. "Dear Zachery, do you truly believe that she could escape with all of us here?" He gestured around the room, showing all the guard, as well as Marcus and Casius. "No sir." Suddenly all my energy was back and I could stand on my own.

With my hand outstretched I sent off some bolts of lightning, and then spun a tornado on my palm. When I was finished Aro clapped elatedly. "Well done child, well done!" Thinking that maybe if I kept him happy enough, he'd let me go. I showed him what else I could do so I created a storm in the room, and rain began falling, but I didn't let any land on anyone.

"There now, that is all I can do without causing some serious damage." Aro was practically glowing with joy at his new catch. "Oh Bella, won't you please consider joining us?" he was begging now. "No!" I growled. His grin turned into a sharp frown. "Very well then, Zachery, take her back. I will come and see if she has changed her mind in fourteen days."

Zachery grabbed me by the back of my neck and shoved me in front of him, pushing me all the way back down to the tiny room I'd been in earlier, barely 25 square feet. My claustrophobia becoming more and more prominent as the days wore on, I pulled myself deeper and deeper inside myself. I would close my eyes, and think back to living with the Cullen's, and every fiber of my being would ache, knowing that a part of me was missing. Without my Edward, I could not be whole.

**(EPOV) **

After the initial shock of Bella being taken from us, I had gone from believing there was no hope to knowing that she was alive. I knew that if she was really gone I would know, and a large part of me would be dead. But as it was, I was completely alive. The only that part of me that belonged to Bella was missing. She had taken my heart with her, to die when she did, but that part was not yet dead, so my love was still alive.

I ran down the stairs to join my family in the living room, who were working on a plan to save Bella. "Let's just bust up in there and demand that they give her back." Emmett said angrily. "They aren't just going to hand her back Emmett." Jasper said calmly, he was trying to keep everyone under control, and I was sure that without him we would all be screaming. "Yeah, and then we could bust them up and take her back." I rolled my eyes at Emmett's simplicity. "Emmett, that isn't going to work, there are a lot more of them then there are of us, and they are more experienced. None of us could make it out alive." I reasoned. Emmett crossed his arms across his chest. "Well let's see you come up with a plan then!"

I sat down on the floor and drew my knees up to my chest, thinking about how to rescue my wife. After a few moments Carlisle stood up and took control of the situation. "The only way to save her is to distract everyone in Volturra, then have someone sneak in and get her." No one was jumping up at the idea of causing a major disturbance in the middle of Volturra. Everyone would be needed at some point in this rescue mission.

Rosalie stood up and looked around the room, biting her bottom lip. "I'll do it. I'll distract them." Everyone looked at her, our mouths hanging agape. "Rose" Emmett started before Rosalie cut him off. "No Em, I have tohis, Bella needs each of you for something. Jasper, you have to keep her calm. Alice, you have to find her. Emmett, you have to fight anyone who gets in our way. Carlisle, you're a doctor, and I'm pretty sure she's not in any condition to just walk out of there. Edward, you're the one she needs most right now. You have to save her, and carry her out of there. Esme and I are the only ones left. Bella is my sister; I have to do what I can to save her."

Esme jumped up. "You aren't going in yourself, I'm going with you." Rosalie nodded, and they both sat down, contemplating what had to be done. "Alright, how and when do we go after her?" Emmett asked distantly.

**(APOV) **

Bella had been gone for a little more than a month when we finally gathered together in the living room to figure out what too get her home. "Alright, how and when do we go after her?" Emmett asked, half heartedly.

That's when it happened, a vision flashed in my mind. Everyone in the room became still as I did, waiting for me to tell what happened.

Bella was lying curled up in a ball bound by chains. There was a man crouched over her, ripping at her skin with his fingernails. Bits of her flesh were being torn off every time his fingers passed over her. "STOP IT! PLEASE!" she was screaming. "Not until you agree to join us!" The man said calmly back.

She closed her eyes for a moment, then they flew back open and she looked directly at me. "Go outside!" She ordered.

Edward flew out the door and stepped out onto the lawn. Black clouds were gathering quickly, then a loud crack sounded, and the lightning flashed. The rain started falling everywhere, except a fair amount lines on the driveway.

Edward, help me! Aro is demanding that I join them, or they will hold me here forever. Edward they're hurting me, I know Alice can see me. PLEASE come and get me out of here.

"Holy crap! Did Bellahat?" Emmett gasped. "Yeah, she did." Edward said quietly, in awe of his wife. I spun around to face my family. "We have to do it soon guys. In my vision there was a guy bending over her tearing bits of skin off of her while she layed there chained up. She's refusing to join them, but I don't know how long she can hold up against them. We have to get her out of there, soon!"

* * *

_**kay, so let me explain this. Zachery's power is to steal, or give back, people's energy. he's taken so much of her energy, she can hardly keep her eyes open, it's not that she's TIRED, she just isn't strong enough. also, she can feel pain, Vamps. feel pain, but it takes a lot, but since she is so weak, it hardly takes anything. and she can't break the chains, because basically right now, she has the same amount of energy as a human, Last, my Beta said that Alice wouldn't have said what was in the vision, because it would hurt Edward, and i agree mostly, but Bella's been gone for so long, and she INS'T in good shape, she's freaked out, and doesn't care how much she hurts Edward if it'll get Bella back, and safe, AND he'd already seen the vision, in Alice's mind, so yeah. REVIEW. **  
_


	16. Blood

_Hey, sorry this has taken so long, i sent it to my Beta like, a month ago, but she never sent it back. so, please excuse any mistakes, i tried. Anyway, enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: have i ever said i owned twilight? 'cos i don't. **_

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I struggled to reconnect my mind to my body, struggled to see what was going around me. The entire time I was laying there on the ground everything around me was a blur, all I was consious of was Zachery asking me if I was ready to join, and when I refused, he'd scrape his nails across my skin, taking bits of it with him each time.

While he was doing this, I realized Alice would get a vision if I decided that I was going to send her one. I let her see what was going on, then, when I could summon the strength, I screamed for her to go outside, and I sent a rain storm to Forks, and wrote a message for Edward in the rain. It took every bit of energy I had left, and Zach could tell, he stopped asking me, and left me be for a while.

"Bella?" I heard his voice, it was softer than the whisper of the wind through my hair. "Bella, we're coming for you. Everything will be alright again. We're coming for you." It sounded like he was right beside me, whispering those sweet words into my ear. I opened my eyes to see that I'd been moved again. I was hanging off the ground by my wrists, in a room about the size of a stand up shower. Where was he? He'd been just beside me not a moment before. "Come back." I whimpered.

"Are you ready to join yet?" this time it wasn't Zach's voice, but Jane's. As tiny as she was, she scared me worse than anyone here in Volterra, but I refused to back down from her, or anyone else. "No. I will never join you." She shrugged her diminutive shoulders. "Very well then." Suddenly my entire body was in absolute agony, like being burned alive! I tried to scream, but no sound escaped my lips. "Ready to change your mind yet?" I still couldn't find my voice, so I just shook my head as quickly as I could. Jane huffed in annoyance. "You _will _see it our way sooner than you think, you may as well just give in now, and save yourself a lot of pain."

Jane couldn't be trying to spare me pain, she was simply trying to get out of having to come down here and ask me if I was finally ready to become part of their guard. "No. I will _never_ see it. Ever. My family will come for me." She shook her head, then drug her razor sharp nails down my legs, taking large bits of them with her, just like Zachery had done to my stomach, back, and arms, but I was to tired to even struggle. All I could do was sit there and let her rip my flesh off, and burn me with her gift.

**(EPOV) **

My angle was being attacked by Jane. She'd finally become weak enough that her defense against other's talents had failed, and now she was being burned by that evil little girl. I would do anything to get her back now. There was nothing that could keep me from her. We were loading into our cars right now, going to Italy to get her back. To steal her away from the horrible vampires in Volterra. She _would _come home with us, and she _would be_ okay again. She had to.

"It'll be okay Edward, Bella is strong. She won't ever say yes." Esme said, placing a hand on my back. "I know. That's what I'm afraid of. Every moment she's refusing them, they're hurting her more."

I let Jasper drive the Volvo, mostly because I wasn't in any condition to be driving. I was far to distracted, I couldn't focus on anything but finding my wife.

Five tiny fingers wrapped around my wrist and pulled me out of the car. "Come on, time to get on the plane." Alice said softly. "We'll be there soon. Everything will be fine." I wanted to believe her, but a lot could happen in 18 hrs. and there was nothing any of us could do to speed the flight up.

**(BPOV) **

This was the thirstiest I've ever been. It's been near 61 days since I drank, and it's taking a huge toll on me. It was taking more and more effort to continue refusing Aro, Jane, and Zachery. I just wanted them to let me go, but I could never live with myself if I gave into them. To have not had the strength to refuse them.

"Hello Bella." His voice sounded right beside my ear, as if he were just beside me, his smooth velvety voice in a hushed whisper. "I will be there. We are coming for you. Just hold on for me. Just a little longer, I promise you."

"Morning Isabella, have any plans to give in today?" Zachery's voice replaced Edward's in my mind, but I couldn't find th strength within myself to be upset at him. I kept my eyes closed, trying to keep the picture of my husband in my mind, but he was fading quickly, as I got weaker. I shook my head slowly before opening my eyes.

"My, my, I've never seen eyes as black as yours!" He exclamed harshly, but there was a bit of shock hidden behind his words. "I'll talk to Aro about that, wouldn't want to permanently mess up the tresure he's working so hard to get!" He spun on his heals silently and ran hastily up the steps.

A few minutes later Aro was decending the steps to come check on me. I slammed my eyes shut, not wanting for him to see how bad this treatement was affecting me. "Bella, open your eyes." He ordered. I refused to respond. "Fine." He sighed, crouching down beside me. His long bony fingers ran across my face to my eye lids, which he gently pulled up, and I didn't have the strength to fight him. "Oh my, Zachery wasn't kidding was he. We will most definatly have to do something about that." He stood up. "Jane! Bring her something, would you?" Jane's voice rang down the steps. "Of course master."

When she came down, my eyes were closed again, but the smell that filled up the room was so marvelous. I couldn't help but cry out from the fire that exploded in my throat. "Now now Bella, no need to make a fuss. I'm sorry, but I didn't go and get you an animal. This will have to do." My eyes snapped open, and I saw her dragging a terror stricken boy, about 14 behind her. "NO!" I shouted. "Please! Please, bring me an animal. I cannont drink him! Please!" I begged her loudly. She shook her head as she pulled me so I was sitting up, and she brought the boy closer. "No Isabella. This is it. You have to drink him, or I have to make you." _No! _I thought angrilly, _no, I cannot kill this boy. He had a life before he was brought here, family, and friends. I can't take that from him. _"You'll have to make me." I rasped, determined to resist.

Jane huffed angrilly as she releaced the boy's wrist and came back over to me. She reached over to me to make me open my mouth, but as her skin came in contact with mine, I tried something I'd never done before. I surrounded myself with lightning. Jane jumped back, cradling her shocked hand. "How dare you!" She screached. "How dare you do such a thing!" She came at me again, but this time, I gathered my strength and wrapped a tornado around her. The noise was almost unbearable. The mixture of her screaming, and the wind howling was almost enough for me to just give in and drink the boy. Almost, but not quite.

"I will not drink this boy. And you can't make me. I will deal with the thirst. Now leave me." I ordered loudly, as I pushed the swirling mass of wind up the stone steps. When I let the wind die down, I expected Jane to just leave, but she didn't. And after I closed my eyes, she came down quickly and silently. My entire body was engulfed in flame. I couldn't find my voice to shriek in pain. I felt her forcing flesh into my mouth, and pushing my teeth together until they pierced his skin, and then, I couldn't help myself, I drained the boy, and she stopped torturing me, and she took the boy's arm out of my mouth. "That wasn't so hard was it? You didn't have to make it so difficult. I could have been much easier for you, and a lot less painful. Your eyes are still pretty black, but not as bad, you should be able to make it for another while. You'd better stop resisting us soon though. I'm tired of forcing you to do everything." She left me to myself now. I couldn't believe what I'd done, I'd drank a human, I'd killed him! What would Edward think of me now? As I layed there I quickly fell into utter dispair. It didn't matter what Edward thinks of me anymore. He's not coming for me.

* * *

_**Review.  
**_


End file.
